All I Ever Wanted
by HiddenSmallTownGirl
Summary: "All I ever wanted was to feel safe again. This is too much, too dangerous. I don't think I can do this anymore." she let go of his hands. Brynn is new to Beacon Hills along with her brother. Lydia brings her into the friend group. When she meets Stiles they connect instantly. But with Jackson in the picture who will she choose? No Slash! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf
1. New In Town

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 1: New In Town**

The fear surged through me as I approached the front of Beacon Hills High School with my brother Braden at my side. I knew it would be just a matter of seconds before he wasn't there anymore and would be roaming the halls. Braden was my twin yet he had so much more bravery. I watched him push open the door slowly and flash me a quick 'here we go' smile before he entered. I told myself that all I had to do was take the first step in and the hardest part would be over.

I flipped my hair out of my face and went to move when someone rammed me right in the shoulder. The boy ran a little before turning to me, "Sorry!" he panted out and continued to run again. It probably would have bothered me more but he was too cute to be too mad. His dark hair was scooped up in the front, he had beautiful brown eyes, and tan skin. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

I went to go into the school again when something touched my shoulder again. This time is was gentle. I turned to see a boy with short dark brown hair and brown eyes that had a hint of hazel looking straight into mine. "He's just in a hurry." he explained. "Excuse me." he added and then continued to run after the other boy. Or maybe this school was going to make me go crazy.

Finally I got myself into the school to see the student filled halls. I tried to locate Braden but he was nowhere in sight. My first thought was act cool. Walk with confidence like you know where you are going. I weaved my way through the halls and got to the office safely. I approached the front desk to ask for my schedule but the whole time I was talking I could hear the principal yelling at someone or some people.

"Here you go dear." she secretary said in a low voice and handed me my schedule. I heard the principal's door open but tried not to be rude and stare at them.

"Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski!" I watched the two boys wince at the sound of the older man's voice. "I do not want to see you in my office again!" he called as they walked out. It was the same boys that ran past me this morning. That's probably what they were in there for.

Before going to my first class I decided to stop in the bathroom to make sure I looked decent for a first impression. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a little messy so I worked my fingers through my jet black hair. It was now past my chest and I was hoping to get it a little longer. I re-applied my makeup and put on some lip gloss. I was pretty happy with my outfit. I was wearing a new black leather jacket over a teal long shirt. My skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of black boots and my long gold necklace tied it all together.

"I like your jacket." a strawberry blonde said as she joined me at the mirrors. I gave her a quick smile to say thank you and put my makeup back in my purse. "I'm Lydia." she pursed her lips.

"Brynn." I replied. If you were to look at the spelling of my name you probably wouldn't pronounce it right but it's br-ih-n. Yes my brother and I were Brynn and Braden. They did that matching names kind of thing. When we were younger they would call us Brynny and Brady thinking they were funny. It used to annoy me but now I miss it.

"I'm assuming you are new, correct?" she didn't even give me time to answer. "What class do you have first?" she grabbed my schedule out of my hands. "English! Me too!" she handed the paper back to me and took my hand. "Let's go!" she whisked me out of the bathroom.

I felt like a dog being dragged on a leash. I could barely keep my feet under me at the pace this girl was moving. When she got us in the room she threw me into a seat, sat across from me, and grinned. I felt my cheeks tighten as I forced out yet another smile for her. Another girl with long hair very similar to mine walked in and sat in front of Lydia. She set her books on her desk and turned to face us.

"Hi! I'm Allison!" she held out her hand to me. I shook it and felt more comfortable with her instantly. "I'm Brynn." she smiled yet again. Then out of thin air the boy the principal called McCall. He bent down and kissed Allison on the cheek.

"Hey!" she said in a sweet voice to him but jumped and pointed at me. "Scott this is Brynn! She's new here!" she introduced me.

"Brynn. You're the one I ran into this morning. Sorry about that I was in a rush." I nodded to him, "It's all good! No damage." I assured him. He shook his head back and right behind him entered his friend.

"It's okay Scott. I apologized for you earlier." the boy called in a joking manner. He also held out his hand to me. "Stiles is the name." I looked at his hand. He was obviously a nail chewer telling by his short jagged nails. I took his hand into mine. It was really warm and welcoming. "I'm Brynn Nielsen." he was adorable.

"And I'm Jackson Whittemore. Congrats to us for knowing our names!" a boy sarcastically chanted. I could already tell he was a complete jerk. "Who are you?" he barked at me. Taken by surprise by his rudeness I leaned back in my seat. If he could be mean to me I could be mean to him.

"You heard me say it right before your lovely comment asshole." I snapped back and boy did it feel good. The look on his face was priceless and satisfying until he gave me a devilish grin. He wanted me to react like that! He was going to be frustrating. I wanted to lean in and smack that grin right off his face. Right off of his flawless, perfect, gorgeous face. Why were all these guys so beautiful?

The teacher walked in directing everyone to find a seat. They all sat around me like I was already apart of the group. It actually felt nice. Other than Jackson's evil glares he would shoot me every once in a while.

When it came to lunch time it was just Allison, Lydia, and I so why not ask about the boys. "Well I'm dating Scott!" Allison informed me. "I'm with Jackson." Lydia answered.

"With Jackson? Not dating?" I questioned. Lydia shot me a look that intimidated me right away. Must be a touchy subject, noted. But that also means Jackson isn't taken in all actuality. Not that I want to... anyways. I moved onto Stiles because neither of them mentioned him.

"What about Stiles?" Lydia started to laugh.

"Well when he gets over his creepy crush he has on me maybe he will have a girlfriend." then she started to think to herself. She tilted her head up and looked as if she was searching the air for answers then looked back with a sarcastic smile. "Eh, he's a dork. He probably won't get a girl." she laughed to herself as Allison and I rolled her eyes in unison. I thought Stiles was cute.

I was hungry sitting there watching everyone eat their lunch. I had forgotten money at home and Braden had lunch at a different time than me. Scott, Jackson, and Stiles all showed up at the table at the same time. Scott and Jackson sat by Lydia and Allison across from me so Stiles sat next to me.

He started to talk about how he didn't want to go to Chemistry after lunch and we all agreed. Then the two couples started to whisper to each other while leaving me and Stiles out of the conversation. I looked down at the table feeling awkward when an apple flashed in front of my face. I took the apple out of Stiles hand. Then I looked back at the flirting couples. "Welcome to my world." he commented. I let out a small chuckle.

"Come on now. Sink your teeth into that. Please tell me you aren't one of those girls who won't eat in front of guys." he took a huge bite of his cheeseburger. I matched his bite with my apple and flashed a cheesy smile as I chewed. I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. This Will Never Be Home

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 2: This Will Never Be Home**

It was time to go to chemistry and thank god we all had it together. It was weird that Braden and I still hadn't had a class together though. I actually hadn't thought of him all day until he yelled my name in the hall and waved. It was good seeing that he also had made some friends.

"Who is that cutie calling your name?" Lydia asked. I laughed instantly maybe a little too hard but really? Cutie? He's my twin brother! "That's my brother Braden. We're twins!" I whipped my head to face her. She looked from me to Braden numerous times before speaking again.

"I don't think you look alike at all." she said as she hooked arms with Jackson and entered the classroom. I swear she secretly has something against me but I also don't think it's a good idea to be on her bad side.

"I think you look like each other" Allison politely whispered into my ear. I really like Allison. I mean Lydia isn't bad but she isn't sweet like Allison. Let's just say Lydia and Jackson were perfect for each other. Scott sat next to Allison as a lab table which left me next to Stiles which I didn't mind at all. He gave me an apple at lunch which indicates to me that he is a good guy.

While we were waiting for the bell to ring Stiles would occasionally look at me and smile but he kept the conversation short. I asked him if he played sports he responded, '_yes_' so I brushed it off. I asked what sport he said lacrosse. It was just too small of conversation for me.

"Stiles?" he perked up and looked at me. "I'm new here. And I really don't know anything about this place." he nodded at me but wasn't getting the hint that I wanted to hold an actual conversation with him. "So I would really love to keep a conversation going rather than receiving short answers. If you know what I mean." I lifted my eyebrows waiting for a response.

"Oh yes! Umm. This class sucks. How about that?" he tossed his hands in the air and gave an expression that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Mr. Harris. The teacher. Is a complete ass." he pointed at the skinny man at the front of the classroom who was adjusting his glasses. "He constantly thinks he had to make all of us feel stupid. Normally I'm his target. But, you will know when he starts talking." he smiled at me.

The teacher stood up and slowly walked around his desk. "Class we have a new student. Her name is Brynn Nielsen." he said in the most monotonous voice he possibly could. "Looks like you got the honor of sitting next to Stilinski, Miss Nielsen." he patted Stiles on the back. This guy was an ass and he was picking on Stiles.

"Maybe she will bring that lovely barely C of yours up to a low C for you, huh?" he taunted Stiles who sat there silent. I got the vibe that Stiles never stood up for himself so I did it for him.

"It is an honor to sit next to him! Actually I'll probably do it next class also Mr. Harris!" a shocked Mr. Harris snapped his head in my direction. "But I believe that the attitude of one effects many Mr. Harris. So maybe if you set a more positive environment the grades in here would get better. Or maybe it's the teaching. You can never be too sure." I flashed the teacher a quick smile and winked at Stiles.

"Aren't you a fun one?" Harris returned. "I might have to ask you to stay after school sometime to make some more witty comments." his lips curled up at the edges. I sank in my chair knowing that I needed to shut my mouth now.

"Thanks." Stiles leaned and whispered into my ear.

Class actually went by fast even though Mr. Harris was sending bad singles our way the whole time. We just watched a video all class but of course we didn't pay attention to it. Stiles cracked jokes the whole time. He is probably one of the funniest people I have ever met!

Sooner than later the first day of school came to an end. I didn't have any homework which surprised me especially since it was a Friday. I found Braden after school so we could walk to my aunt and uncle's car together. My brother and I normally rode together but my car was totaled in my parents car accident so we only had his which was at the house.

Lisa and Paul our aunt and uncle pulled up to the curb with big smiles on their faces. I loved them I really did but they were already going to be embarrassing I could tell. Braden hopped into the car and I followed.

"How was your first day?" asked aunt Lisa. She sat in the passenger seat holding a bad of groceries in her lap.

"Good!" I got myself to burst out since Braden wasn't going to comment. I think they knew not to ask too many questions because they left it at that. When we got home both Paul and Lisa got excited about something.

"Okay now we have something for you!" both of them hit a button on the garage opener they each had in there hand and moved out of the way. In the garage sat two Range Rovers. One white and one black! I squealed with excitement and clapped to myself. Braden just smiled.

"White one is totally mine!" I called and ran over to it. Braden went to his car and drug his hands over the hood. Not once did he make a comment about how great it was or anything. I went to him and punched his arm lightly. "Oh come on! You've always wanted a Range Rover! Smile!" his facial expression totally changed and it was genuine.

"You're right! I have! Thanks guys!" he yelled at them before jumping into the drivers seat. Paul and Lisa assured us that they were paying for these cars with their own money and we didn't owe them a thing. Our family was wealthy. My dad was a lawyer and mom was a doctor so money was never an issue but we were never raised spoiled. This was actually the best present I have ever received. Uncle Paul was also a lawyer and Aunt Lisa was a pharmacist so they didn't have money issues either.

Our happiness and excitement was disturbed with loud music coming from a black Porsche pulling into the driveway next to us. I watched as Jackson got out of the car and whipped his backpack over his shoulder. "Oh hey Brynn!" he waved and winked. I gave him a half wave hoping that he would just head on inside but instead he came over to us.

"I didn't know we were neighbors! This must be your twin brother Braden!" he was putting on such a show right now. I let out the smallest smile I could and raised my eyebrows quick at him. "Mr. and Mrs. Nielsen I didn't know you would have two moving in with you!" he greeted them. Oh he was really good.

"It's good to know that I'll have a friend in the neighborhood now!" he looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder. Why was he doing this? He knew it would get on my nerves.

"Well I'm glad you and Brynn became friends!" claimed my sweet Aunt Lisa. She truly believed this jerk!

"You going to come to the game tonight Brynn? It's at 7! You can come also Braden!" I rolled my eyes and looked at my aunt and uncle with a fake grin plastered on my face.

"It was our first day of school. I'm sure Paul and Lisa would like to talk about it at dinner with us. Maybe next time." I said trying to get out of it.

"Nonsense! You can go!" my Uncle Paul waved his hand. Oh god what is happening here?

"Great I'll see you there! Allison and Lydia always go to the games so you can sit with them!" he waved to us all before he headed back to his house. Paul and Lisa gave me a thumbs up before I followed Braden into the house up to our rooms.

I dropped my backpack off on my bed and then went straight for Braden's room to ask him about his day. He was already sitting on his laptop blasting music. I sat on his bed and he turned in his desk chair to face me. "I heard that Jackson kid is a douche." he said as he turned town his music.

"He is. I don't want to go to the game but I guess we are now." I answered him as I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed at me and I really had no idea why. I didn't say anything funny but apparently I had done something.

"I'm not going to the game with you Brynn. I don't even like it here!" where was this coming from? He seemed fine at school when he called my name in the hall.

"Why? We can go to the game and hang out with people like we did at our old school!" I tried to lighten the mood. He frowned at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean it won't be like it used to but we can make it as good as we can right? We can make fun of all the players behind their back just like old times!" he shook his head at her.

"I miss my friends Brynn. I miss my old teachers. And I miss mom and dad! You can try as hard as you want but it will never be the same!" he fiddled with his fingers. I missed all those things also but I chose to look at everything positively or I knew I would be as sad as he was.

"I know it won't be the same again Braden." I spoke to him in a soft voice. "But this is our home now. We have to make the best of it!" I put my hand on top of his.

He stood up ripping his hands out from under mine. "This will never be home!" he yelled right in my face. I had never seen him so mad and I have to admit it scared me to death. "This will never be my home." he followed up in a quiet, sad voice. I couldn't help but let a tear slide. My brother had never acted like this with me. I didn't even know what to do so I just sat there.

"Please just get out Brynn. I want to be alone." he looked at the door. I did as he asked of me to avoid another conflict. I went to my room and sat on my bed. He was right. This would never be home.


	3. With Just One Look

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 3: With Just One Look**

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the clock. Only half hour until the game started so I decided to put the fight between me and Braden behind me. Was it a fight? Was he just frustrated? I have no idea because he has never acted like that before!

I grabbed my purse and went to leave my room when out of nowhere Braden was there to block the path. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning. He looked composed or like he was trying to stay composed. He stretched his arm across the entry to my room and leaned. "Paul and Lisa want me to go. I'm going to drive, drop you off at the game, and you can get a ride home okay?" he threw the plan at me like it was nothing.

I gave him a half smile to be civil, "Okay." I rocked in my place a little. He looked at me with sorry, hurt eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and rubbed them while he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Brynny! You didn't deserve what happened earlier." he spoke into my ear. Thank god for this moment because I couldn't take the thought of him being mad at me. I squeezed him even tighter to indicate that I accepted his apology! He was my brother and my best friend! Nothing was going to change that! I followed him and hopped into the passenger seat of his new car. The longer I sat in it the more exited I got about mine! He still seemed a little upset but I figured better leave him than have another freak out. We didn't talk much on the way to the game. He would just say stuff about the boys he became friends with at school but then he would follow up what he said with a comment about how they still weren't his old friends and this wasn't his old school.

When we got to the fields Braden reminded me that I had to find my way home. I just nodded yes and waved bye to him. I don't know why he couldn't just pick me up. I slowly made my way over to the bleachers trying not to look like I was lost even though I was. I tilted my head back and forth like a lost puppy until I heard someone yell my name. Right in the center of the stands stood Allison waving me over with her usual welcoming smile! I tossed my hand up so that she knew I saw her.

When I reached where she was sitting I smiled at Lydia who shot a fake grin back my way and set her focus back on the field. The field was full of our school colors! The problem was I had no idea who was who. I tried to make out the faces through the helmet masks but it was no use. Allison obviously knew I was trying to make out the players because she nudged my shoulder. "Scott is number 11 and Stiles is number 24." she still kept her eyes on the field.

"Jackson is number 37." Lydia chimed in. "He told me you would be coming. Why he needed to let me know I have no idea!" she spoke more to herself than to me. I don't know why he needed to let her know either. I know for a fact that it was all an act for my aunt and uncle. Jackson may be good looking but I see right through it all.

The game began and instantly I could tell it was going to be brutal. Although I have to admit it went by really quick because Allison talked to me the whole time. The only thing I really remember about the game was that Scott scored all of the goals. Well all but a couple! Stiles didn't see much playing time but he still managed to assist in a couple of plays. Then there was Jackson. Jackson was the only other one who scored. He was a good player I hate to admit but, instead of being happy with the rest of his team when Scott scored... he acted mad. Probably because he wasn't the center of attention. Jerk.

When the game was over everyone rushed onto the field to celebrate the win including Lydia. I wasn't much for being surrounded by people I didn't know so I decided to stay back. Allison stayed with me. We moved to the bottom of the bleachers where we met Scott and Stiles. Right away Allison leaned in to give Scott a sweet little peck on the lips. Stiles waved his net in the air at me! I had to laugh when he hit his head while doing so though.

"Hey Allison can I get a ride home? My brother dropped me off." I asked her before I could forget.

"That wouldn't be a problem but my dad is picking me up and taking me straight home." I bit my lip trying to think of what to do next.

"I can give you a ride!" Stiles said as he held up is hand like he was asking a question in class. Honestly you couldn't find anything or anyone more adorable than Stiles in that moment.

"Thanks! That'd be great!" I smiled.

"Okay. Let me get changed and I'll come back out. Allison will you still be here so she isn't waiting alone?" he asked. This boy that just met me was already concerned for my safety which surprised me.

"Yeah my dad will be like 10 minutes!" he smiled and ran toward the locker rooms with Scott behind him.

Allison and I talked about plans for the weekend and decided that we would spend our Saturday shopping together. Just the two of us. Then later she suggested we hand out with Scott and Stiles which was perfectly okay with me.

The time flew by and Stiles was next to me, keys in hand. "Ready?" he asked as he directed me towards the parking lot. I nodded yes and waved goodbye to Scott and Allison. They waved back in unison in each others arms. They were truly the perfect couple. They seemed happy and were totally cute together.

Stiles walked up to his Jeep and tossed his stuff in the back. I went to open my door but he beat me to it. "Thanks." I said as he helped me into the seat. Two seconds later he was joining me in the car and putting it into drive.

"So where to?" he asked. His brown eyes locked with mine. It took me a while to answer because his eyes were so pretty with that hint of hazel.

"Do you know where Jackson lives?" I said to ruin the mood.

"Yeah? You live by him?" he questioned sounding unsure.

"Next door neighbors." I said with a sarcastic fist pump. "He already made himself known to us!" I rolled my eyes.

"That's no surprise!" he added before starting to drive. The radio was really quiet playing some old 90's music in the background. I watched as Stiles tapped his fingers to the rhythm on his steering wheel.

I naturally nodded my head with the beat of the music and I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. I looked at him and chuckled a little bit knowing that I probably looked stupid. He laughed with me because his moving to the music wasn't much better.

"So how did you like your first day?" he asked. I guess I might as well answer since I was so short about it with Paul and Lisa.

"Good! I'm glad I met all of you or else I would have been lost. I liked all of the teachers but Mr. Harris. He rubbed me the wrong way." I scrunched my nose up and matched it with a horrible face.

"That's Harris for you. And thanks for standing up for me earlier. No one has ever done that for me. Normally I just have to deal with his rude comments." he licked his lips. I just wanted to hug him because I knew his feelings were hurt no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Well you gave me an apple for lunch! It's the least I could do!" we shared a laugh over that stupid comment.

"So you like Lydia?" I blurted out. Where was this coming from? It's like my mind took over and I couldn't stop it. How rude could it be? It was none of my business. Thank god he laughed before he gave me an answer so I knew he wasn't offended.

"I did. Lydia was always that girl I couldn't have so of course I thought I liked her. But she has Jackson and I'm not even getting into that so I guess the answer to your question is no." he lifted his eyebrows and smirked at me. "I mean she's cute don't get me wrong but she isn't like you. She doesn't have the personality to match the looks." then instantly he shut up and looked out his window.

I couldn't help but let a little smile slip. He just called me cute and was now embarrassed. "You're too sweet." I answered to break the awkward silence. He gave me a half smile still a little frazzled from what he himself let slip right on through the filter.

When we arrived to my house Stiles pulled into the end of my driveway. "Thanks." I said as I gathered my things.

"Anytime!" he jumped up and handed me my jacket that had dropped into the back. "Don't forget this!" he smiled.

"Walk me to the door?" I asked and before I knew it he was at my side opening my door. When I got out he held his arm out for me like a gentleman would at a ball. He escorted me to the door and bowed. He was such a sweetheart I laughed at everything he did.

"I hope you enjoyed the game." he stated as he came up from his bow.

"I did. Almost as much as the ride home." and I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again Stiles." I opened the door to go in.

"Wait!" he yelled before I closed it. "Give me your phone!" he commanded so I gave it to him. He pressed the screen a few times and handed it back. "I put my number in just in case you ever need a ride again! Just send me a text and I'll be there!" he gave me a little smirk again as if he was impressed with himself.

"I might text you even if I don't need a ride if that's okay." I said as I put my phone back in my purse. "Night Stiles." I said and I closed the door behind me. What a night!


	4. Talk To Me

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 4: Talk To Me**

I woke up to my phone buzzing so hard against my bedside table that it almost fell off. Allison was texting me saying that she had a family thing today so the plans were off. That was fine with me. Maybe Braden would do something with me. Normally if we didn't have anything to do we would go on walks or sometimes we would play basketball.

I cleaned myself off for the day and went down to find him. He was sitting in the living room, arms behind his head, and feet up on the table in the center of the room. The funny thing is that the TV wasn't even on. Telling by the look on his face he was thinking about something pretty entertaining because he kept smirking to himself.

"Braden! Do you want to do something today?" I asked in my polite, please do something with me voice.

"I have plans with my friend Isaac I told you about. He invited me to hang with him and some friends." he didn't look at me as he spoke. We had only been going to this school for a day and my brother was already being distant. This wasn't like him.

"Oh. Well when are you leaving?" and I heard his phone go off. Before answering me he fidgeted with his phone and shot me a look that said _now_.

He hopped off the couch and came up to me. "Brynn. Have fun today!" he smiled as he put his hands on my arms. Next he pulled me into a hug that made me feel at home again. I could smell our Dad's cologne on him which sparked up memories. Memories of when my Father used to hug me and tell me to have fun all the time. My father didn't like it when I seemed all flustered, frustrated, and mostly when I was lonely. He always wanted me and Braden to be happy. I will admit that Allison's cancelling of the plans did throw me off a bit. I'm a planner. So when things are changed on me I don't really know what to do with myself.

"I will." I said quietly to the ground as Braden patted my shoulder blade. Next thing I knew I heard the door close and a car driving off. Wait who was Isaac? He never told me about an Isaac. Whatever.

It was only 11 and I was already bored. Paul and Lisa were both at work, Braden had plans, and then there was me. There was nothing to do today and nothing in the house to entertain me. I sat around till my stomach started to growl at me. I searched through all the cupboards but there was nothing quick to make. It was all food for slow fancy meals.

Hey! I'll just go get some food! This would be an opportunity to take my car for the first time! I looked out the window to see that Braden had parked his car in front of mine. Where would he keep his keys? That's when I remembered. I could feel his keys in his jacket pocket against me as he hugged me. Maybe just maybe he tossed them in his car before I left so I could move it if I wanted to leave. That's what he used to do!

I grabbed my purse and skipped my way out to his car to check. As I bounced I could feel my leather jacket wiggle loosely against my frame. When I approached the car I went to the passenger side window and looked straight in. Not there!

"Damn it!" I yelled and stomped. I heard laughing and looked over to see Jackson cleaning off his car. Not what I wanted to deal with right now. So this time when I rolled my eyes at him... I made it big enough that he could see it.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! Not my fault you don't have the keys!" he called over as I had to admit to myself that the scene I just put on was laugh worthy.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry and there is no food here! He parked behind me, now I can't go anywhere, and this is just not a good day so far." I said as I kicked my brothers tire. I looked back up to see Jackson waving me over so I went to him.

When I got over to his drive way I hadn't noticed but he wasn't wearing a shirt. His perfect body was right in front of me as flawless as can be. "Hand me my shirt?" he asked. Too busy staring at him the only part of the sentence I caught was _shirt._

"Huh?" my head shot up quickly. His hand gestured to the white shirt that lay inches from me on the hood of his Porsche. I picked it up and tossed it at him. He pulled it right over his head but of course his body being a little wet from the car wash it soaked through a little bit.

"Hop on in." he nodded to the passenger side door.

"What? No! Why?" what did he think he was doing?

"You said you were hungry! So am I! We're going to eat! Get in Brynn!" he demanded with a genuine smile on his face. So I did as I was told and got in the car.

We drove to a local restaurant in complete silence. Nothing had been more awkward in my life than that car ride. We had nothing to talk about. Nothing at all. I was the first one to enter the restaurant. A server stood there smiling at me like he had to force it.

"How many?" he asked me as he stared down at the list on his podium.

"Two." I responded. The man smiled at gave me the most sarcastic look he possibly could.

"It's going to be an hour wait." he looked at me like I was some outsider but his face totally changed when Jackson popped in behind me.

"An hour really Charles?" Jackson asked sarcastically. Instantly the man started to grab menus and silverware.

"Sorry Mr. Whittemore! I didn't know this lovely lady was your date! Follow me!" Jackson winked at me as we both followed _Charles_ to the table. I could tell this local place must be it! It seemed like almost everyone in town was here and all the others were waiting to be seated.

The man seated us and asked for our drink. Oddly enough we both asked for water because we didn't want to pay for pops!

"How did you get us in here like that?" I questioned as Jackson smiled while taking a drink.

"My parents are pretty big in this town so... yeah." he said in a cocky tone. This kid was not as impressive as he thought he was let me tell you that! He put on a pretty good show but it wasn't good enough for me.

We ordered our food and as we ate it was full of short conversation and awkward silences. I have no clue why I agreed to coming here with this jerk! I didn't even like him. I guess I was desperate enough to get out of the house that I agreed. The other question was why did he demand I come with him.

The waiter brought the check out and handed it to Jackson. I peeked over as he set the tab down to get out his money. Thinking he was doing cash I tossed ten over him for mine! I went to close my wallet when he tossed my money back at me. Then he threw a credit card down on top of the receipt, "I got it." he mumbled.

"No I can pay for my meal." I argued as I tossed the money back.

"I don't want your money. It's only ten dollars. I got it!" he threw it back and it landed in the center of the table. I refused to pick it up so I let it lay there. I was not going to lose this battle. Charles came and took the card but before walking away he made sure he got a dirty glare at me.

After a couple minutes he returned. "Please join us again." he said straight at Jackson without looking at me and he walked away. We both got up from the table to leave when Jackson stopped me.

"Now do you really want to leave _Charles _a tip like that?" yep I lost the battle. I sighed as I crumpled up the ten in my hand and shoved it in my pocket. Jackson tossed a couple ones on the table before we left the restaurant.

We drove in silence for a little bit but I could tell it was killing Jackson that nothing was being said. "Charles doesn't like new comers to the restaurant. He likes the regulars that tip well. So don't mind him." he commented as I just nodded my head. That bothered him. I could tell by the way he furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip on the wheel.

"You don't like me do you." he stated instead of asking me.

"Well you didn't make the best first impression. And you are a little too cocky for your own good." I answered. I didn't think he would reply to that but he did.

"Sorry if I offended you." he snapped rather than politely commenting back.

"See like that! You're mean Jackson!" I threw my hands in the air. Honestly does nothing go through to this kid? I crossed my arms and looked out the window trying to ignore him.

"I'm not mean! You just can't handle me!" he said in a smart ass tone.

"I hate you." I mumbled under my breath. I saw the look on his face change right after the words escaped my mouth.

"No you don't." he answered quietly. I left it at that. When he pulled into his driveway we just sat there for a while. Why I didn't get right out of the car I couldn't tell you. Something was just telling me to wait a while.

"Don't hate me." he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" I questioned. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to read him. For once I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. I knew he was hurt but there was something else in his eyes. I couldn't figure out what though.

"Because. You don't know me yet." he growled quietly.

"You have to let me get to know you first." I said with a little more sympathy but still kept a hard edge in my tone. "Honestly Jackson. Talk to me." I threw in.

"Go on a walk with me. And I will." he got out of the car. He came over to my door and opened it for me like a gentleman. "Please." he helped me out. And I don't know what came over me but I agreed.


	5. What Is Your Story?

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Keep reading and reviewing! Much love and enjoy!_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 5: What Is Your Story?**

I walked right next to him for a couple minutes waiting for him to start to explain himself. Nothing. He asked me to take a walk with him so that I could get to know him and he was saying nothing! I examined him for any sign of communication. Nothing. He had no expression on his face.

"Really? I come on a walk to hear you out and nothing?" I stopped walking. He took a few steps further then stopped.

"What do you want to know?" he smiled. His smile was to contagious I had to fight to keep one back myself.

"Why do you act the way you do?" I caught up with him and we started to walk again. He took a few moments of silence to think about it and then looked at me.

"Like a jerk?" I let him see my sympathetic smile before he continued to speak. "I guess... I don't know. I let everything get to my head." he scratched the back of his neck. "I always knew I was good looking. The girls always gave me attention. And then there is lacrosse. I was really good at that right away. Then when I started dating Lydia the most popular girl in our grade... I don't know. I let all the attention consume me." he looked at the ground kicking an invisible stick.

"What's wrong with being nice?" I questioned. Yeah, all of the attention can get to a person but being nice isn't that hard.

"Being nice shows weakness. I can't be weak." he answered and I knew the conversation was going to be over. His face was serious. The look he had was actually intimidating. "What about you? What is your story?" he quizzed.

"Me?" Oh god I was not prepared for this question. Me. I was a bundle of confusion.

"Yeah you. What brought you here to Beacon Hills?" he glanced over to me but broke it when I looked back into his eyes.

"My parents. They um... They passed away. My brother and I are living with my aunt and uncle." that's when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I quit walking and lifted my eyes to met his. "Car accident." I scrunched my lips and nose slightly fighting back to tears.

"Hey." he whispered. "You're not alone." he added. For once I could see Jackson's soft spot but what was he talking about? "I lost my parents too. I'm adopted." I sniffed in a little. "But please. No one else knows but Lydia. Don't tell anyone." he pleaded still in a whispering voice. Why was he sharing this with me? He just met me yesterday and was already opening up. But I guess I shared something personal with him so it's fair.

Then _Jackson Whittemore _hugged me. At first I just let him. But my emotions eventually took over and I returned the hug. It lasted a while too. I allowed a single tear to stream down my cheek but not a single tear more. When we pulled away he rubbed my shoulders a few times before dropping his arms. Then he pulled my long black hair out of my face. "Don't cry. You'll be alright." he commented.

We both turned to see that we only made it to the end of the block. In unison we busted out laughing because we both felt like we had been walking for a while when in reality our houses were still in sight. We walked back talking about my first day at school and what I thought about everything. Jackson actually ended up walking me all the way to my driveway until we saw a Jeep sitting in my driveway.

We both stopped and realized who's it was. "Stiles." Jackson mumbled under his breath. Just then not only did Stiles pop out from behind his car but so did Allison and Scott.

"Surprise!" Allison jumped out but her expression changed when she saw I was with Jackson. "I got out of my family thing..." she barely drug out. The silence was so awkward I almost laughed.

"Hanging with the douche bag I see." Stiles threw out and chuckled at his own remark.

"Better than a loser." Jackson shot back and he curled his fists in tight.

"When it comes to you. That's not true." Stiles snapped as he stepped a bit closer.

I could tell Jackson's blood was boiling as his head started to shake out of the corner of my eyes. By the look in Scott's eyes he also was starting to get worried about the situation.

"Step closer Stilinski." Jackson barked as his anger level rose. On instinct I put my hand on Jackson's fist at his side. Right away I noticed he was calming down but I also noticed Stiles' eyes on my hand. Jackson looked down at my hand on top of his and just looked at it for a while. Then he whipped his head up and ripped himself away from me. He stormed off without a word and slammed his front door shut.

"What was that about Stiles?" I punched him in the arm.

"Why were you hanging out with Jackson?" Scott asked.

"I had nothing to do and no car to go anywhere! He was nice and took me to lunch and we ended up hanging out!" they all had guilty faces on. Maybe it isn't just Jackson's cockiness that makes him a jerk. It might be the way he is treated.

"I'm sorry." Stiles apologized. "I just didn't like seeing him with you. You're my friend." he put his arm around my shoulders. "Not his." I smiled with him. Stiles knew how to make me smile no matter how mad I wanted to be at him.

"We brought movies." Allison held three movies up like a deck of cards.

"And popcorn!" Scott chimed in with his adorable grin.

"Let's go in then!" I hopped to the front door as they all followed me. We watched the first two movies which were comedies. When they were over we went upstairs for a snack other than popcorn. I knew that it was going to be a really late night for both Paul and Lisa so I didn't worry about my friends staying over late.

"The last movie is a scary one! My favorite!" Allison said with a wink at Scott.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he popped a chip in his mouth. We all went back down to the basement and took our seats. Scott and Allison shared a huge chair while Stiles and I both sat on the couch. The movie started and within the first ten minutes someone was being killed. Being the baby I am I was already scared. My knees were up to my chest with my arms layered on top of them. The killer disappeared while a girl ran around the house. Great! That means a jumpy part was going to come up.

The girl eventually hid in a closet only to have the doors busted down by the killer. I jumped and naturally grabbed Stiles' arm but released it due to embarrassment. He gave me a goofy smile to express that he caught me. Instead of making fun of me though he scooted in closer and put his arm around me.

I decided to lean in because we were friends right? He was just comforting me. We watched the movie. Or well Scott and Stiles watched the movie. My head ended up buried in his neck and Allison was under a blanket.

I looked at Scott who was leaning in to kiss Allison. I wish I had that. Someone to love me. Make me feel safe. I lost all of that when I lost my parents. I mean yeah Braden loves me. We're brother and sister! But ever since our parents left Braden has been extremely distant. I glanced up at Stiles who was also watching Allison and Scott.

"They're perfect." I said only loud enough for Stiles to hear me.

"Yeah. I'm jealous of Scott. I have yet to find a girl that will deal with me." he laughed to himself. "But, I think I may have found her." he smiled at me. Not only were Scott and Allison perfect but he was. He was so nice to me. His beautiful eyes locked with mine as he rested his hands on my cheeks.

Our eyes never budged as he pulled me in. I closed my eyes right before his lips met mine, soft and sweet. Never would I ever kiss someone after knowing them for such a short time but I couldn't help but return the kiss. It may have been the longing for comfort or the overwhelming factor of this kiss being totally amazing but I let it happen. I let it happen for a while until I heard Allison and Scott shouting.

"Oh yeah!" Scott fist pumped while Allison clapped. Both Stiles and I jumped away from each other before joining in on the laughter. I wouldn't take that kiss back for anything. But I also wouldn't take back the time I spent with Jackson. Today was the best but most confusing day I had had in a while!


	6. Red Eyes

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 6: Red Eyes**

The next morning came and I found myself next to Allison sprawled out on my bed. The boys had left around midnight followed but us knocking out right after. Paul and Lisa didn't get home till around 1. To me that seemed questionably late but what was more out of the ordinary was that Braden didn't come home at all. Normally he would be home right at midnight!

Allison started to rustle around in the bed as her eyes started to flutter open. "What time is it?" she moved her hand through her hair.

"Noon." I took a double take at the clock. "Oh my god it's noon! How did we sleep that long?" I jumped up out of the bed.

"I need to get home!" Allison grabbed her stuff and hugged me before heading out. Last night was fun... and interesting to say the least. For some reason I allowed Stiles to kiss me. I mean it was great but I barely even know him. I'm surprised he even went for it!

I head a car door shut so I instantly went to my window. Braden was walking toward the front with a smirk on his face that read guilty. Where had he been all night? I went downstairs in my brown v-neck and black shorts looking tired as ever and met him at the door. He smiled at me but didn't say a thing as he passed me.

"Braden where were you all night?" I followed him up the stairs to his room.

"I was at Isaac's." He took his jacket off.

"Is that blood Braden?" I yelled as I grabbed his shirt for a better view. What had he been doing? Why was there a huge circle of blood on his shirt? "Braden what happened to you? Are you okay?" the questions were spilling out of my mouth as I tugged and pulled away at his shirt.

He was trying to push me off the whole time but I had a pretty good grip. "Stop Brynn! Stop! Get off of me!" does he realize how serious this is? Next thing I knew I was hitting the ground hard. I let out a loud groan while trying to pull myself up.

"What's your problem?" I squealed as I rubbed the back of my head.

Braden rushed to my side trying to help me up. He grabbed my arm and started to lift but I ripped away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. I scrambled up from the floor and started to leave the room. Braden grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry Brynn. I didn't mean to hurt you!" he shouted frantically. I pulled away yet again.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled before leaving him standing in the room. I can't believe he would do that to me. Never before has my brother ever become violent with me!

"Knock knock!" my aunt Lisa said as she stood in the entry to my room. I smiled at her so that she knew it was okay to come on in.

"What was that thud I heard?" she tried to play it cool. Points for her.

"I just fell. That's all." I scrunched my lips up. That was my go to facial expression. I probably did it fifty times a day. "Slipped." I added with a nod. She looked at me slightly confused. She could tell I was lying.

"I heard you yelling." she leaned in, "At your brother." then the serious face set it on her.

"He laughed. I got mad." I was short. Obviously giving myself away. The next thing she said though really pissed me off.

"You know maybe you should be a little more gentle with Braden. He isn't handling your parent's death like you are. It seems to be harder on him." I lifted my eyebrows amazed that she would even say that to me.

This was no harder on my brother than it was on me. We lost our parents! Both of us! At first I was fighting back all the emotions trying to avoid an argument. I can't believe those words even passed through her mind! When my parents died I didn't even know what to do with myself. All I did was sit in my room contemplating the meaning of life while my brother cried on my lap. After a while I couldn't even cry anymore so I would sit around lifeless in the unfamiliar house until I had to face reality again and go to this new school.

"You think this is harder on Braden?" my voice was barely heard by her but she knew what I said.

"Well Brynn he isn't..." I cut her off right in the middle of the sentence.

"How dare you say that." my voice was low and quiet. Guilt rushed to her face. I could read her like a book. She was completely wrong and she knew it. "I'd like you to leave me alone." I whispered. She slowly got off my bed and exited without a word shutting the door behind her.

I grabbed my phone, went to compose a new message, and selected Stiles. I sent him a text saying, _I could really use that ride right now._ It only took a minute and he answered. _K. Where are you?_ Thank god he was by his phone right now. _My house. Don't ask. Just come._ I sent.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and my leather jacket. I slid on my black boots and sat on my bed. I just wanted to leave. It was only about a ten minute wait when I heard Stiles honk. I pulled my teal sling over purse off my door knob and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Paul chimed in as I put my hand on the front door handle. Again I scrunched my lips. "Out. I need to get out. Just with a friend." he gave me a sympathetic smile. "Okay be careful." he said as he went back to the kitchen.

Stiles was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when I got out of the house. I looked over to see Jackson at his car watching me walk to Stiles' Jeep. I shot him a smile but I got a glare in return. What did I ever do to him?

I got in the car and Stiles grinned. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well I heard this place has some pretty beautiful wooded areas. I though we could go for a walk?" I mean it was daytime nothing scary would happen.

His reaction wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought it would be his cute little smile and a '_Sounds Good!' _but that wasn't what it was. He had a worried look on his face that read, '_How about no.' _and he licked his lips over and over again.

"How about a drive. Not a walk." he threw in and started to leave the house. I have no idea why he was acting so weird about something that wasn't a big deal. A drive was okay with me I guess. I nodded in agreement as he drove off.

The woods were beautiful. He drove by nice and slow so that I could take it all in. The trees were so tall but I have to admit it looked like no one ever went through it. There wasn't a single trail in sight. My mom and dad used to take Braden and I on hiking trips. I was hoping I could get back into hiking but that wasn't going to be happening in these woods.

"This place is amazing!" I commented looking at Stiles.

"It's a great view!" he answered smiling at me. Just then I grabbed his arm.

"Stop!" I yelled as he hit his breaks so hard that we both flew forward. "What the heck is that?" I screamed as both Stiles and I watched a big black figure running farther back into the woods until it disappeared.

"Must be a mountain lion!" Stiles said quickly and frantically. He started to do a u-turn to turn around. A mountain lion? No that thing was too big to be a mountain lion!

"A mountain lion? You really think I'm going to believe that? It had red eyes that I could see all the way from the car! That was not a mountain lion!" I barely shot out. I don't think I had been that scared in a long time.

"It was a mountain lion Brynn." Stiles said in a serious tone. Why was he getting to defensive over it? He was acting like it was a secret.

"No it wasn't Stiles." I whispered tossing my hair out of my face.

"Could you stop arguing? Yes it was Brynn!" my eyes widened. Maybe it was. He has lived here longer so I guess he would know.

"Okay. Sorry." I looked out the window. We hit town again but we didn't speak a word. I didn't mean to upset him but I had. Right now I just wish everything was back to normal. What I really want is to talk to my dad again. He was always my rock. It's hard to go on when you don't have someone to lean on.


	7. I'm Not Beautiful

**_I love reading all of the reviews they make my day! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and the follows! I appreciate all of the love and support! I thought the last chapter was pretty important to get more of the serious storyline in! This chapter is a little lovey but I really enjoyed writing it! Thank you and please keep reading!_**

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 7: I'm Not Beautiful**

Stiles didn't take me back home like he thought I would. He actually took me to a house that I didn't recognize. He got out of the car and came to my door. Opening it like a gentleman I stepped out not giving him a smile. I followed him into the house where he walked us into the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I traced my finger along an invisible line on the counter.

"My house." he threw his hands up. After what just happened in the car he brought me to his house. I really don't understand boys. One minute they can be mad and the next they are taking you to their house! I scrunched my lips up forcing out a smile. When he saw the grin break through on my face he returned the smile.

"Stiles!" a voice sounded through the house. I stood frozen not knowing who was in the house with us. Around the corner came a man in a sheriffs uniform. "Stiles where have you..." he started to raise his voice until he saw me standing there. "This isn't Scott. I thought you were going to get Scott." the man folded his arms over his chest.

"Dad this is Brynn. She's new in school." he gestured towards me. He told his dad that he was going get Scott. Obviously Stiles wasn't used to bringing girls home if he had to lie to his father about me.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." I gave him a half way with my lips scrunched up yet again. He nodded politely to me. He didn't look much like Stiles at all actually. He must look like his mom.

"I have to go. I got called in. It will be really late before I get back." he said as he went to the door. "You two be good." he winked before he left the house. Oh my god did he really just wink after saying that? Stiles let out a little chuckle while he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He was trying to play it off as if he didn't enjoy his dad's last comment.

"You're dad seems cool." I said as I went up on my toes for a split second and came back down. My dad would have actually acted a lot worse than that. He would have brought up an embarrassing story and my mom most likely would have joined in on the fun making it a lot worse. I loved my parents to death but not so much when they made me look like a complete loser.

"Come on into the cave!" I followed him into the living room. He sat on the couch and patted the cushion that was next to him on the couch. He wanted me to join him. Oh boy!

I sat next to him on the couch but we both looked forward. The silence was almost too much for me to bare but I wasn't going to be the one to break it. Neither of us knew what to do or say to delete the awkwardness from the moment so we just sat. Stiles started to shuffle. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. After a few more seconds he finally spoke.

"So school tomorrow..." he started. Really? School is what he was going to talk about right now? I don't even know why I am here!

"What are we doing Stiles?" I asked as I threw my hands in the air. "Why did you bring me to your house? Cause I know it wasn't to talk about school. You don't like school." I added.

He let out one of the biggest sighs I had ever heard. He put his hands over his face rubbing up and down. I tightened my lips anticipating his answer. "I'm sorry for kissing you! It was in the moment!" he finally blurted out. Why was he sorry for kissing me? Was it bad? I scrunched my lips again. I could barely see him through my bangs but right now that was perfectly okay with me.

"It's just you looked so beautiful when you were scared. I just shouldn't have crossed that line." he karate chopped the air. I started to laugh. Uncontrollably actually. I got myself to quit for a little bit but when I looked at him again, I started to laugh even harder. Frustration actually took over in his emotions I could tell by his facial expression but I continued to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked low under his breath.

"Because Stiles..." I chuckled a little bit. "I'm not beautiful. And to hear you use that as an excuse. It just makes me laugh." I truly couldn't stop. The only person who ever told me I was beautiful was my family. Not once had anyone else told me I was pretty, cute, or even semi attractive. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see beautiful. I saw a teenage girl with pale skin, messy black hair, and dull green eyes. Maybe it's just me but that's not beautiful.

"But you are." he grabbed my hands and took them into his. "Your perfect skin." he brushed my cheek making me blush. "The way your hair lays." of course he moved his fingers through my bangs. "Let's not forget the way your eyes light up that amazing green when you get excited." I gave him a small smile. He contradicted everything I thought about myself. "You are so beautiful Brynn and the fact that you don't even know it makes you even more attractive." he leaned in closer. As bad as I wanted to I wasn't going to kiss him again. So what did I do? I jumped up as quick as I could to dodge it.

"I should get home. Lisa probably didn't like that I just up and left." I shook my head to myself. Pretty impressive for a split second decision. Normally it would take me forever to come up with an excuse thus making it really obvious that I was lying but this time it was perfect.

"K. I'll get my keys." I walked myself to his car to wait. I reached my door and leaned against it. I needed to get home, go in my room, and shut the world out for the rest of the day. I heard the car unlock so I let myself in and shut the door. Stiles popped in right next to me. We drove all the way home singing songs in the most obnoxious voices we could. When he pulled up to my house I got out of the car and waited for him to drive away because I wasn't going home quite yet.

Jackson was out putting the trash in the can so I decided to see what his deal was earlier. I started to walk over and I knew he saw me because he rolled his eyes and headed for the house. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I picked up the pace. He was almost to the door so I dug in my pockets for something to throw once I got within distance. My car keys! Yes! I launched them at him as hard as I could. My aim when it came to throwing wasn't as good as my aim in other areas. Let's just say softball isn't my sport.

Somehow I managed to hit him in the back of the neck. It hurt him. I could tell because he grabbed where it hit. "Did you just? Did you just throw your keys at me?" he yelled as I finally approached him. "Are you crazy?" he continued.

"What's your deal?" I hollered back at him.

"My deal? You just threw keys at me!" he argued back. His eyes were so big as he kept rubbing his neck. "It hurt." SCORE! I made Jackson Whittemore feel pain!

"Yesterday you just run off! And today you are shooting me dirty looks before I leave!" I raised my eyebrows in question. He wasn't getting out of this. I don't care if I just met you, you have to give me a reason if you are going to treat me like crap!

"Go home." he mumbled under his breath. I was not going home without an explanation.

"I'm not going home Jackson! Not until you tell me why you are so mad at me!" I demanded.

"Because I just wanted a friend. And then everyone was at your house, making comments about me, and I just... I got mad." he finished quieter than he started. "When it comes to Scott, Stiles, Allison, any of them! I'm not the first choice for a friend." I softened my face. Now I felt bad.

"I would love to be your friend Jackson. But first... you have to act like one." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Jackson tightened his lips, lifted his eyebrows, and turned away from me. There was no getting through to that kid at all.

I walked over to my house trying to keep myself from running over and pounding on the Whittemore door. Jackson didn't deserve friends. Not when he acted like that. When I opened the door Braden must have been just walking past because he was right in front of it. I took a step in and stopped. We just looked at each other for a while. Then he held out his arms inviting me in for a hug. I gave him a little smile before accepting.

"I'm so sorry Brynny. I won't ever hurt you again." he held me in as tight as he could. "And I won't let anyone else hurt you. Ever." he assured me. I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my cheek. Braden was my best friend. If I lost Braden too I don't know what I would do.

"I won't let anyone hurt you either Braden." I squeezed tighter. "I promise."


	8. The Scar

**Thank you to everyone for the support on the story! This chapter I wanted to play in some old memories of Brynn's! I wanted to also show the connection that Brynn and Braden have! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 8: The Scar**

I hate Mondays. I really do. I am always too tired to function and cranky all day. This morning I woke up on the end of Braden's bed. We had fallen asleep while watching the local news last night. The main story was about animal attacks around lately. They were saying it was mountain lions. I guess Stiles was right. That animal was a mountain lion.

Braden rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up to get ready for school but neither of us were in the mood. Finally Paul yelled up at us to get our butts moving or we would be late for school. I tried to roll myself to the edge of the bed to get up but I ended up rolling myself off the bed and onto the ground. I heard Braden laugh a little trying to contain it. "Shut up." I hollered up at him before pushing myself up off the ground. See! I told you that I was cranky on Mondays.

I stumbled out of the room into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Once I got the water on I started to undress myself but paused for a second when I saw the scar on my shoulder. When I was ten my brother and I went out on a hike with our parents. Somewhere along the way Braden decided to go on his own path and just disappeared. I tried to tell my parents but they were too busy arguing to hear me so I went to find him on my own. I yelled his name over and over but there was no answer. I had been walking alone for a good twenty minutes and had gotten myself lost also. Then I heard him scream. I knew it was Braden so I ran. When I saw him there was a huge, black, wolf in front of him. I could tell by its body language that it was going to attack anytime.

My instincts took over and I ran to get him. We managed to lock our hands together but the wolf lunged for us. We had started running but it scratched my right shoulder barely missing Braden. I had never and still haven't ever seen anything that big. It was almost unreal which is why when our parents finally found us we told them that I had tripped running and cut myself on a sharp rock. Braden dreamed about it for months before the memory finally started to fade. When he sees my scar though it all comes back. He feels sorry, scared, and the nightmares reoccur.

The cut also took me out of my archery competitions because it was so deep. The doctors never understood why it took so long to heal but it took about 2 years. It would seem like it was getting better one day and the next it would look like a fresh cut again. I loved archery. It seemed to be the only thing I was ever good at. At the age of ten I was competing with the teens but I haven't picked up a bow since. Braden blames himself for it but none of it was to ever be blamed on him.

I looked away from the scar and hopped into the shower. When I was done I wrapped my towel around myself and checked to make sure the hall was clear for me to sprint to my room. I heard Braden's door close so I ran as fast as I could. I finished getting ready for school any met Braden in the kitchen for breakfast. Pancakes. Because it's Monday. I hate pancakes today so I don't eat them. I drank some orange juice as I waited for Braden and then we both went to our cars. He dangled his keys in the air with a cheesy smile on his face. I laughed as we both got in our cars and shut the doors in unison.

The first half of school went by really fast. I had no homework again. When lunch rolled around I found Allison and Lydia and joined them at the table. Stiles and Scott joined us but Jackson sat with some other kids. Lydia glared at him for a good five minutes but he never looked at her.

"What's Jackson's deal?" she sighed as she played with her food. Everyone glanced over at him and back to her. No one answered her question though. His problem was that he was a self centered jerk. A jerk who only cared about his appearance rather than his personality. That's what his deal is! Lunch was over and it was time to go to chemistry. I couldn't decide if class was going to be awkward or normal. When you sit by Stiles you never know.

I made it to the desk first but he followed shortly behind. "What's up?" he panted while he threw his books on the desk. I scrunched my lips into a smile as he returned one.

"Just ready for my second day with Harris." I put my thumbs up sarcastically. I got my book and opened it to page 346 as directed on the board. Of course Stiles didn't.

Mr. Harris walked in instantly sending me and Stiles a dirty look. I have never had a teacher dislike me before but this man seemed to hate me! He shut the lights off before sitting down in his desk.

"The less interaction with you idiots the better. So we are going to finish the video from last class." then he hit play on the remote.

Mr. Harris knew none of us were even going to pay attention to the movie so he pulled out a book and read. Stiles and I played tic-tac-toe half the time. Playfully we would push each other, or maybe make a competitive comment but it was a really good time. There wasn't a single awkward moment the whole time. We acted like friends rather than two teens who had kissed and didn't know what to do about it.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Like go see a movie? Maybe bowling with Allison and Scott?" he asked as he put an 'x' in an empty square.

"Like on a double date?" I asked as I put an 'o' down.

I could see him starting to blush out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah." he said quietly. I could tell he was expecting rejection by the look in his eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you Stiles." I said as I leaned in closer. His eyes started to glow as his smile spread across his face. I had never seen someone smile so big. I couldn't help but laugh when he pumped his fist and turned to Scott.

"Great! Great!" he kept saying over and over again before Mr. Harris ruined the moment.

"Stilinski getting a little excited?" he asked in the most monotonous voice he could.

"Just a little happy Mr. Harris!" he shouted back.

"Your happiness makes me sick." he answered. Stiles' face grew cold. "Knock it off." Harris demanded as he rolled his eyes at Stiles.

"Don't worry about that jerk." I said as I put another 'o' down.

"Nothing can bring me down right now." Stiles said as he put an 'x' in a space to complete a line of three. "I'm just having a great day!" he said as he put a line through it.

The school day came to an end and I found Braden talking to some kid. He was tall, lean, and had light brown curly hair. I walked up to the two and Braden waved. The other boy smiled at me and I noticed his beautiful blue eyes. He held his hand out and I took it. "I'm Isaac."

"Brynn." I slowly let go of his hand. "So you're the one that stole my brother the other night." I commented. I raised my left eyebrow in question.

"Yeah. Sorry about that! We were just having to much fun." he winked at Braden. This kid may be hot but he was also mega sketchy. His body language reminded me of Jackson's in a way. How he stood there so cocky as if he was better than everyone else. Sometimes I noticed Scott would stand that way also but his attitude wasn't like Jackson's.

"Hmm. Yeah I noticed when he got home." I smarted off as I shot a dirty look back at him. I still wasn't over the blood all over Braden's shirt and I was tempted to bring it up but I didn't want to upset him again.

Isaac's attitude totally changed after that. He tilted his head a little and just stared at me. He was looking at me as if I was something to eat and it was really starting to creep me out. Then I heard a girls voice behind me.

"Isaac are you ready to go?" a blonde called behind me. He hair was long and curly and she carried the same confidence that Isaac did.

"Yeah!" he answered her. "So I'll see you Friday?" he asked my brother who nodded yes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Braden. And I'll see you around also Brynn." he winked before he left with the girl who glared at me before shooting a smile in Braden's direction.

How did my brother end up with that crowd? These people were overly confident and pretty intimidating. I looked at Braden who lifted his shoulders and shut his locker door. He turned to walk away but I just watched as Isaac and that girl disappeared down the hall.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Braden yelled at me as he waited.

"Yeah!" I took one more look before we headed out to our cars.


	9. If You Only Knew

_**Thank you all for the reviews! It encourages me to write more! I hope you will all check out my profile and vote on the poll for feedback! This chapter was interesting to write and quite intense! Please read and review more! Thank you all so much!**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 9: If You Only Knew**

Monday night went by fast. Braden and I watched old scary movies in his room all night until 9 when he got a call from Isaac. I asked him to stay home with me but he said it was important and that he had to go. I don't know why but staying home alone just didn't feel safe tonight. Paul and Lisa were late at work again and now Braden was going to leave me.

"Please stay Braden! Go with Isaac tomorrow or something!" I followed him down the stairs. He shook his head and continued to the front door. "Please Braden!" I grabbed his arm. I could tell he wanted to push me again but he restrained himself. He looked me straight in the eyes with a look that's almost impossible to describe. It was a painful look. One that I haven't seen on his face since our parents died.

Finally he took a deep breath in and looked at me with care in his eyes. "I have to go Brynn." he put his hands on my arms. "Why are you freaking out? I'll be home later." he said softly.

"Because... What if you don't come back? Mom and Dad didn't." I scrunched my lips up fighting back to tears. He sniffled a little looking at the ground and then back up at me.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to see Isaac." He opened the door. "Your life isn't on replay Brynn. Don't be afraid of what isn't going to happen again." he said before he left me standing there.

Slowly I walked myself into the kitchen and sat at the counter rolling an apple from hand to hand. I jumped when I heard ice drop from the ice machine and my whole body tensed up. I tapped my fingers together trying to think of something to do but I felt like eyes were constantly on me. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages for me but there were none so I just sat in silence. I heard a crash in the backyard and the worst part was that it was connected to the dining room so I could see through the sliding glass doors.

I barely glanced and saw there was nothing. My heart was racing so fast I swear I could hear it. I looked a little more closely and flew out of my seat when a huge black figure ran past the windows.

"It's just a dog." I whispered to myself as I inched towards the door. With each step my heartbeat grew faster. I finally reached the glass and looked out but found that there was nothing there, not even a dog. I put my hand on the window, leaning forward to get a better view of the yard. Just then someone pounded on the door right in front of my face. I screamed louder than I ever thought I could and jumped back throwing my hands over my eyes.

"Jackson!" I yelled when I uncovered my eyes. "What the hell!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He mouthed the words '_Let me in_' so I opened the door. He was panting as he stepped in. I probably had the most heinous look on my face but this kid just scared the heck out of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he stumbled to a stool at the counter.

"My parents they umm... they're mad at me." he stuttered. His head shook a little.

"Okay. What was the crashing noise?" I folded my arms over my chest. He started to play with the apple I had in my hands earlier.

"Yeah. I knocked down one of the plants in the back. The pot busted. I'll pay for a new one." I nodded my head and took a seat next to him.

"You know Jackson the last time I saw you, you wouldn't even look at me." finally our eyes connected. For the first time I could read Jackson like a book. He was hurting. He was lonely. That's why he came to my house.

"Sorry. Wasn't a good weekend." he claimed as I accepted the apology.

"Well I'm glad you're here. I really don't like being home alone at night." I smiled at him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked as he finally took a bite out of the apple. I actually kind of wanted the apple to I just stared as he did so.

"With some Isaac kid from school. I don't know. He creeps me out though." I went to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Like curly headed always with a blonde, Isaac?" he asked causing me to laugh. What a description.

"Yeah." we both laughed together as he realized how dumb he sounded. He joined me over by the fridge and also started to search through it. Right away he grabbed leftover pizza and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well..." he said as he swallowed. "Make sure to keep an eye on him Brynn. Isaac isn't the best person to be hanging around. Neither is Erica. Don't get me started on that bitch." he took another bite.

"Do you see me?" I laughed. "I can't protect him. I can try. But it probably won't work." he laughed with me. Braden was much stronger than me. It would more than likely be him protecting me than me protecting him.

"I'll look out for him." Jackson said catching me off guard. Was Jackson Whittemore actually offering to help someone? I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Really?" it would be nice to have someone watching out of Braden. If Isaac and Erica aren't good people, I don't want Braden to end up like them.

"Yeah." his face became serious.

"Promise?" I asked to make sure. Trust me I take promises seriously. My dad always made promises and never broke them. He always said '_If you can't even keep a promise how much trust do you really deserve to have?_'

"I promise." he said with a sincere smile. I think I caught him off guard when I threw my arms around his neck giving him a hug. I honestly think it lasted for 3 minutes. The weird thing is... he hugged back. For the first time in a long time I felt safe. I mean truly safe.

When we finally let go I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. I led him into the living room when we turned on Netflix to find comedy to watch. There really wasn't anything that interested us so we turned on some music. He sat down while I did lip sinking karaoke and danced like a fool around the couch. I eventually got tired and sank into the couch next to him.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?" he looked up.

"Do you really think what's in the woods is actually a mountain lion?" he got quiet and didn't answer me. "Because what I saw had red eyes." I added. "Stiles got mad when I questioned it." he still wasn't answering me. "Jackson."

"I don't know what it is." he said as he looked at the clock. It was midnight already. He shifted his focus from the clock to his house through the window. I felt so bad for him. I could tell he didn't want to go back. I also didn't want to poke at something sensitive by asking why his parents were mad.

"You can stay here." he now looked at me. "We have a spare bedroom right next to mine." he thought for a second.

"I'd like that. Thanks." relief flushed over me. I really didn't want to send him home to have him sit through an argument.

"I'm gonna head up to my room. Follow me." and we both went upstairs. "There!" I pointed to the room and heard the front door shut. "Braden's home." I added.

It seemed like Braden got up to the stairs to us within seconds. He stood at the top of the steps watching us in probably the most evil manner I have ever seen. I shot him a questioning look as his glare shifted over to Jackson.

"Why is he here?" his voice was deep and scary.

"His family is having problems. I invited him to stay in the spare room." I said as Braden walked up to Jackson to become face to face.

"Isaac said I should keep an eye out for you. That you're trouble." he inched in closer.

"Isaac said I was bad?" Jackson got so close that their noses almost touched. "How much do you know about Isaac?" I could see that Jackson's shoulders were tensing up and his fists were clenching.

Next thing I knew Braden pushed Jackson into the wall causing him to fall to the ground. He started to charge Jackson who got up and moved out of the way. Out of shock I stood there as the two went back and forth. Braden had a cut above his eye and I could see Jackson's mouth was bleeding. Braden got Jackson on the ground again but was on top of him this time swinging.

"Stop Braden!" I screamed as I tried to work my way in between them. I put my hands up trying to block Jackson but it wasn't working. "Braden please!" now the tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know how to handle it. Then it was like everything went into slow motion. Braden pulled his arm up as high as he could to take the next blow but I grabbed his wrist and pulled as hard as I could.

"Why are you stopping me?" he growled as he stopped swinging.

"Because he's my friend Braden!" I looked at Jackson who was panting hard. I checked his lip where it was bloody but I didn't see a cut. It must be inside his mouth.

"Your friend?" he pointed to Jackson like he was a piece of trash.

"Yes. My friend. I'm protecting him because he's my friend!" I scrunched my nose at him and shot him a terrible look. This wasn't my brother. This was a whole new person. Jackson could have called me something and it would have taken my brother a whole lot more than that to make him even think about getting violent.

He looked from Jackson to me a couple times before speaking once more, "If you only knew Brynn." He went into his room and slammed the door shut. Jackson stared at Braden's bedroom door for the longest time.

"I understand if you don't want to stay here anymore." I said as I ran my thumb over the bruise under his eye.

"I'm gonna stay still. If that's okay with you." he looked up at me. For once Jackson was being the bigger person. "I'm sorry for that. That's not what I wanted to happen." I smiled and moved my hand over his arms to make sure there were no more cuts.

"He started it. I'm sorry." I said as he shook his head and laughed a little bit under his breath.

"Trust me. I can tell you just by one look in his eyes... there is a lot more going on in his head than you think. I'm not mad." he started to get up.

"Well to avoid another fight I think you should just sleep on the floor in my room. I'll just get some blankets." I said as I helped him up.

We set up a bedding area on the floor for Jackson to sleep. The it seemed like what I thought was a lot of cuts and scratches was a bunch of nothing. After Jackson showered he pulled on a pair of Braden's shorts that I snuck out of his room while he was downstairs. I took a look at him and saw that he looked like he hadn't even been in a fight other than the fading bruise under his eye that I had touched earlier.

Jackson sat on my bed right next to me and played with his hands for a bit before talking. "Thanks for letting me stay." he said.

I tried to answer him but was distracted by his absolutely amazing body. Not gonna lie I wanted to take my fingers and rub them over his perfect abs. I couldn't work up what I wanted to say so I just nodded my head yes like a complete idiot. He pushed himself off my bed and into his pulling his arms behind his head. I mimicked his exact position. Within minutes I could hear that his breathing had deepened. I tried to sleep but it was hard when all I could think of was tomorrow. What was I going to tell Paul and Lisa?


	10. Used

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope you are enjoying th story so far! This chapter is a little intersting in many different ways! It also introduces you to more of the future of the story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you again! :)**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 10: Used**

My alarm went off louder than I had thought I'd set it. I flew up out of my sleep shuffling through stuff on my nightstand. I could not find the alarm to save my life I was so blinded by the light coming through my windows. Finally the annoying ringing was silenced by Jackson who slammed it back on the stand.

"Why do girls get up so early?" he said under his breath. As he stood he ran his hands through his hair letting out the longest sigh I had ever heard.

"I normally fall back asleep." I laid back down.

He walked around gathering his things for a while then sat on my bed. "I have to go home to get ready for school. Thanks for letting me stay." he stood up and went for the door.

"Anytime." I said to myself before he left. Thank god everyone was asleep when he left. Now I have to pray that Braden doesn't say anything to Lisa and Paul who actually I never heard come home last night. It seemed like those two were out suspiciously late every night.

The whole time I got ready for school I thought of Jackson, Stiles, Braden, Lisa, and Paul. Everything seemed so odd with all of them. Like why did Jackson come to me for comfort last night? Why is Stiles choosing me, the new girl, to ask on a date? Why was there blood all over Braden's clothes? And where in the world have Paul and Lisa been lately?

I slid on my black leather jacket, slid on my black boots, and pulled a gold headband in. I went to leave when I realized I was missing my keys. Where in the world were my keys? Duh! My purse! I grabbed my purse off my doorknob and went downstairs. It was too late for me to eat breakfast so I started to head straight for the garage door. I could see Braden was waiting for me at the door so I changed my direction to the front door. Only a couple steps more and I would be away from Braden's stupid smirk. I reached the door safely and opened it to find Braden standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Braden. Just let me go to school." I tried to work my way past him but he stopped me each time. I finally shoved him over and continued to the garage to open it.

"Brynn I'm not sorry about what happened last night!" he called following me. "I am sorry that I upset you though." I tilted my head at him with a disturbing look that read 'Just one more word and I will...'

"Brynn, Isaac told me some things about Jackson that you couldn't even imagine. Don't trust him. He's not what you think he is." he rambled on. But wait what was that? He's not _what_ I think he is?

"What does that mean? What I think he is?" I questioned taking a step closer.

"I mean who you think he is." he spat out as quick as he could. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just don't have him over again. Or next time I will tell Paul and Lisa... after I kick his ass." of course he would throw that last bit in to seem like a tough guy.

I rolled my eyes at him as I put in the garage code. Honestly I really didn't see a point in fighting with Braden because lately it was no use. I got in my car before Braden did but by time I started mine he was already out of the driveway. How fast he has been lately is amazing I must say.

I parked as far away from Braden as I could because I really didn't want to interact with him. I noticed Stiles' car was at the school already which meant early morning lacrosse practice because it was never like him to be on time to school. I went straight in to drop my stuff off in my locker but my attention was taken to the office. There in the two chairs outside of the principle's office sat Stiles and Jackson. What the hell?

I slowed down enough to see Stiles noticing me outside the door. He didn't smile at me like he usually would. It was a questioning look that shot straight into my heart. I swear my stomach dropped when his eyes went from being locked on mine to being shot at the ground. Jackson never did notice I was standing there but that didn't matter as much as the disappointment I could now easily read on Stiles' face.

The first half of the day went by pretty quick. I guess the constant thinking kept my mind occupied the whole time. When it came to lunch time it was only me and Allison. We had short conversations until she brought up something I never thought she would.

"I know this is weird but do you do archery?" she asked out of the blue. I didn't answer at first because no one had asked me about that in a long time. "Sorry. I just noticed a bow in you garage on the way into your house the other night." I smiled at he. I was actually happy she was asking. Archery used to be my life. My dad used to take me to competitions all the time!

"Yeah! Well I did until I got hurt. I mean I still pick it up every once in a while." I stabbed at the peaches on my tray trying to be humble. But, honestly, I was still good. After my parents died I would take it out in the backyard and shoot at some old targets. Straight shot every time.

"Awesome! Me too! We should get together sometime and take practice shots!" she tucked her silky hair behind her ear.

"That sounds great! I mean my father told me to stay in it. Apparently he thinks it's going to be a big part of my life!" I said in a deep voice trying to mimic my father. "He always said that archery would very important in my future! Whatever!" I laughed and so did Allison.

My father and I were much closer than my mother and I. My mom actually spent more time with Braden and my father spent more time with me. I did archery with dad while mom took Braden to fighting classes and occasionally to the gun range. Why our parents wanted us in all of that? I could never tell you but I will tell you we never missed any of our practices.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I barely heard Allison chime in, "My father said he knows your family!"

My eyes flickered a bit as I came back to reality. "My family? Really?" I leaned in closer.

"Yeah he wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow! He said he knew your father well!" she nodded hoping I would accept the invitation.

Anyone who was a friend of my father's was a friend of mine. "Sure! Tomorrow sounds great!" we both hopped up from the table to go on with the rest of the day. Even though Stiles was still in the back of my head bringing me down a bit, the fact that I was getting back into something I loved, something that made me feel close to my father again, was making me a pretty happy girl.

I smiled the whole way to chemistry where I found Stiles sitting at our lab desk head hanging low. I took a deep breath before entering the room. Not once did he look up at me. I pulled the chair out, set my books on the table, and sat there in silence. He didn't say a word to me. Class even started and he still didn't talk. Nothing. Not even a joke about Mr. Harris and his hideous comb over he had today.

Finally I saw him shift his body to face me so I did the same. "Did Jackson stay over at your house yesterday? In your room?" he whispered. What had I gotten myself into?

"Yeah." I barely answered.

"Why?" his face grew more serious which I didn't think was possible.

"His parents were fighting with him. He needed to get away." I searched his eyes for some hope. Hope that he wouldn't hate me.

"Damn it!" he turned away from me. He hates me! Oh my god! He hates me!

He started to do these weird motions with his hands. He was frustrated I could tell. He scratched his neck and licked his lips over and over again before turning to me.

"Brynn. His parents weren't fighting! He did it to upset me. Stuff has happened in our past. He stayed at your house because he wanted me to get mad." my eyes widened as I continued to listen. "I overheard him talking about it in the locker-room after practice. I got mad and started some stuff. That's why I was in the office this morning." his voice softened.

Used. I was used. Never before had anyone done that to me. It hurts a lot more than you would think. I thought Jackson was seeking a friend but he was actually seeking revenge and I was his little toy to play with. My mind couldn't grasp the concept of being used. I felt like such an idiot letting him in the house, letting him stay in my room, and of all things I felt like an idiot for stopping Braden from pounding him to death.

I could feel the tears coming on so I looked down and away. "I'm so stupid." I meant to say to myself in my mind but ended up saying it out loud. "I thought he wanted help. From a friend! I'm so stupid!" I spoke to myself.

"No you aren't." I felt his soft touch on my shoulder. I let my body relax with his touch and I leaned back. "Jackson is. He's stupid for thinking that something so childish would keep me away from you."

I looked into Stiles' eyes melting with every second. Then the bell rang knocking us both out of LaLa Land! I grabbed all my books and exited the room with Stiles on my tail. He caught up with me keeping the same pace and stride all the way to my locker. "I can't believe he used me like that!" I slammed my locker shut after shoving all my books in. Screw organization!

"He's a dick! Forget about him!" Stiles said as we started to walk to the parking lot. "Just know that I'm not going anywhere Brynn! Okay?" I started to cry. Wimp why are you crying? Stop!

"I just wanted to be a good friend you know?" I knew I looked like an idiot but I couldn't stop. "Please don't hate me! It meant nothing! We did nothing!" he grabbed my shoulders to stop me from continuing.

"I know! It's okay!" he said before he glanced over at Jackson who was watching, leaning against his car. "Let's show him he hasn't won!" Stiles said and I knew just what he was thinking. I put my hands on his warm cheeks taking a good look into those beautiful brown eyes. I slowly moved my hands down to his arms as he worked his hands around my neck. He pulled me in and gently placed his lips on mine. Never had I ever had a kiss so simple yet so passionate. And at that moment I forgot about Jackson because honestly... I had won!


	11. Hunters

_**Thank you for all of the reviews they mean so much to me! This chapter is really short but has some good information to make the story interesting! I hope you all enjoy it! Please keep reading and reviewing to let me know what you think! Thanks again for all of the support!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 11: Hunters**

Today after school I go to Allison's to have dinner with her family. I can feel the excitement rushing though me as I get ready for school. I have to wear something nice but not too girly. It has to show that I have athleticism but I also have class. My father always said not to look to vulnerable because you never know what the person is bringing to the table. I can't wait to hear the stories Allison's father has to share!

As usual I grabbed my black leather jacket which I must admit I wear almost every day. I had a pair of my darkest skinny jeans, a bright yellow v-neck, my black boots, and my jacket. Bumblebee I thought to myself as I looked in my mirror that hung on my bedroom door. I honestly looked like a bumblebee!  
"Classy bumblebee." I whispered to myself as I straightened out my shirt. I grabbed my sling purse and went downstairs. Thank god Braden had already left because we didn't speak the rest of the day yesterday.

Lisa and Paul were already gone so I decided just to grab a cereal bar out of the pantry. The drive to school seemed really short today. I guess the excitement for tonight consumed me because I barely even remember driving there! Not only did the drive to school go quick but so did the first half of the day! I don't even remember what we talked about in any of my classes.

I was at my locker dropping my books off before I went to lunch when the halls got incredibly silent. I guess I was taking longer than I normally would. I tried to go faster but my books kept sliding back out. I guess 'screw organization' shouldn't have been my first thought. Already frazzled I tried to work the books in to fit but I constantly felt like there were eyes on me. Like someone was just waiting to pounce.

Finally all of my books were stacked up nicely so I quickly slammed the door shut and made my way to the lunchroom. But there it was again! The feeling that I was being followed. I stopped in the middle of the hall and searched around for a bit.

"Hello?" there was nothing. Pure silence. I swear I could hear my own heart beating. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure walk out in the middle of the hall only feet away from me. Scared to look I slowly turned to face none other than Jackson!

"What the hell!" I jumped back putting my hand on my chest. And what did he do? He laughed at me. It was evil, sinister.

"I'm sorry." he said in a sour tone. "Did I startle you?" he asked as he kept walking past me. He never glanced back at me as he continued down the hall.  
I know Jackson is known for being a huge jerk and yes he used me but, that wasn't the Jackson I knew. His eyes seemed a little off. Even when Jackson is at his worst his eyes still had some life in them. Today his eyes seemed dead like he wasn't even there.

I picked up my pace entering the lunchroom at a running speed. Talk about embarrassing! I almost slid my way through the doors. Everyone stopped where they were and stared at me and I did the same in return. Collecting my thoughts I walked myself over to the table that Allison and Lydia were sitting at. Allison let out a little laugh when I sat down but covered her mouth when she saw the look on my face.

"So are you ready to come over tonight?" she wiped a bit of food out of the corner of her mouth.

"You don't even know how excited I am!" I raised my eyebrows and smiled back at her.

"Good! My dad said he has a lot to share with you! I guess it's like family history and stuff!" she shoved her apple in her mouth taking a huge bite out of it.

...

We had a sub today in chemistry so of course Stiles and I paid no attention to what was going on. We talked about our date on friday and how we were going to have the best time!

"Burger joint!" he smiled. "And bowling!" his smile was so contagious. He licked his lips still holding the grin.

"That sounds perfect!" I shrugged a shoulder to my chin giving him a cheeky smile. Although I was super pumped for my first date with Stiles tonight was in the back of my mind the whole time!

When the bell rang I didn't even have time to say goodbye to Stiles. Allison grabbed my hand and led me out to my locker as fast as she could. "Put your books in and let's go!" she clapped her hands together as I worked my books in as fast as I could.

"Alright!" I jumped as I faced her. "Let's go!" both of our smiles stretched from ear to ear as we went to our cars.

"Follow me!" she yelled across the lot and I did so. When we arrived to her place I was in awe! I must admit Paul and Lisa had a big house but it was nothing like this! Just the landscaping in the front pulled me in!

We went inside and threw our bags on the couch. "Daddy! We're here!" she hollered sending me a wink!

A handsom man walked around the corner showing his pearly whites. Was this really her father? He had piercing blue eyes that could catch any girls attention and a smile that would knock anyone out!

"You must be Brynn Nielsen! Greg's kid! It's nice to finally meet you!" he held his hand out. I took it in mine and felt a sort of bond. It's hard to describe but I instantly felt like I could trust him with my life.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Argent! I heard you have a lot of stories to share with me. About my family history was it?" he let go of my hand.

"Yes! I'm happy you're so eager to learn!" he gestured me to sit on the couch. Both Allison and I sat down on the edge of our seats.

"So Allison tells me you do archery huh?" I nodded. I could barely stand it when he didn't continue to talk right away!

"Yeah. I do!" he laughed a little.

"Well good because that's apart of your family history! Do you know why your parents put you in archery?"

"To keep me well rounded I guess." I leaned in a little closer. The look on his face told me that I was wrong. I weaved my fingers together in anticipation.

"It's because you come from a long line of hunters! Just like Allison and I!" confusion took over. "And when I say hunters I don't mean hunting deer and stuff like that! We do a different sort of hunting! That's how I know your father! We've actually gone hunting together!" I sat back. Another type of hunting? What does that even mean?

"Well then, what _do_ you hunt?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'm glad you asked!" he said as he shot both Allison and I a grin.


	12. Broken

_**Thank you to everyone for the reviews! The last chapter was pretty interesting to write and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short so here is a longer one for you! Please keep reading and reviewing!**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 12: Broken**

My jaw dropped in awe and I sat frozen. Did he really just say what I think he did? I leaned back against the couch still silent. How could I not know this about my family? How was such a big secret kept from Braden and I?

"We hunt werewolves?" I asked once again. It was probably the 5th time I had asked but can you blame me? "Wait! Is that where Lisa and Paul have been every night?" I thought out loud.

"I would assume so. They haven't been with me but we have crossed paths in the past!" he gave me a small smile.

The denial started to set in. "No!" I stood up. "My parents would have told us! Paul and Lisa would have told us!" frantically I waved my hands in the air. My mother and father told me everything. There were no secrets in my family.

"Well we don't usually tell our children until they are 18 but, Beacon Hills has been very active lately. We need as much help as we can get! That's why I wanted to encourage you to get back into archery!" Mr. Argent took a few steps toward me. Although everything was overwhelming I still felt the comfort around him so I didn't move.

"Be prepared to fight!" he kept inching his way closer. "We need you Brynn! Do it for your parents! It's what they were training you for!" my eyes widened. This was scary! I didn't know whether to believe it or not! Werewolves? I mean honestly. I always thought that they were just stories! Never would I think that my family would hunt them let alone that they even exist!

Allison stepped up next to her father with a sympathetic look. Just by the look in her eyes I could sense the understanding. "But it's up to you! It's your decision." she set her hand on my shoulder. "I can work with you though. We can do it together." she looked deep in my eyes. I let my tense body relax under her hand. A calming feeling swept over me.

The idea of something so extreme did scare me but if it was to carry on what my parents did. What my father did! I would be honored. My father was my idol. To fulfill his plan for me would be the ultimate way to show my appreciation and admiration. But what about Braden? Do they want me to tell him?

The thoughts were racing through my head but I had already made up my mind. "I'll do it." I said scrunching my lips up.

In unison the two looked up at me. They then turned to each other baring grins on their faces. "Perfect!" Allison clapped her hands together. I smiled back and it was truly genuine. I wanted to do this. In memory of my father.

...

After dinner was over Allison walked me to the door. It ended up being a really good night! We talked about how I could come over and practice my archery with Allison. She walked me all the way out to my car and hopped in with me which confused me.

"I thought I was going home?" I chuckled buckling myself in. She also buckled herself in.

"Well we talked business, so now I want to have some girl time!" she shot me a wink as I started the car. I went to turn on the music but she stopped me. "No! No, no, no." she squinted her eyes at me. "We are talking boys right now!" she placed her dainty hands in her lap. "You and Stiles! What's going on there?"

I shook my head. Stiles. Just the thought of him made me smile. "I don't know. He's really sweet, and really nice!" I looked at her. She was giving me that '_go on_' look. "And so cute! Charming! Sensitive! Amazing!" I sighed dramatically leaning against my seat.

"I knew it!" she said bouncing in her seat like a little child. "I totally knew it!" her eyebrows raised. I couldn't help but laugh because I was so embarrassed by her reaction.

"We're going on a date on Friday!" I added causing her smile to grow and stretch across her whole face.

"Perfect! I'm happy for you." the look on her face was so sincere. It was silent but only for a little bit. "How do you like it here?" she asked glancing out the window.

"At first it was weird but now that I have all of you as friends I like it a lot!" I assured her.

"What about your neighborhood? Living next to Jackson must be frustrating." she rolled her eyes.

"I thought Jackson was your friend?" I questioned.

"He is. Sometimes." I could tell she felt sorry for the way she talked about him. "Jackson just is so mean! He is so mean! Selfish actually!" she started to rant but caught herself.

"Yeah. He used me to make Stiles jealous the other day." I shook my head as I stared into my lap. I didn't really want to share with anyone but Allison was now my best friend. She was the only one I could trust.

"How?" when she asked that I realized I hadn't even moved the car yet. I was sitting in her driveway with the lights shining straight into their house. I pulled out to drive around as I explained things to her.

"He acted like his parents were so mad at him that he wanted out of the house. He ended up staying the night. In my room." her mouth dropped open. She didn't even answer me. I could tell she was trying to think of something to say but she didn't know what the right thing was.

"Nothing happened!" I snapped her back to reality.

"Oh thank god!" she placed her hand on her chest. "The drama that would have caused!" she said in a louder voice. I think she thought that would make me laugh but it didn't. It didn't help at all. If Lydia figures out I'm screwed. Jackson is being weird around me and it's all too frustrating.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head yes to her. Honestly I wasn't. I was confused.

"Do you like Jackson?" and for once I was speechless. Why couldn't I just say no? It's like my mind knew it but my body wouldn't spit it out! So I just didn't answer her. "Oh my god! You do!" she didn't smile this time.

"I just..." I tried to speak but it was still no use.

"Brynn. He used you." she spoke softer this time.

"I know but when he talked to me. I felt like it was so real. Like he actually cared you know?" she shook her head and agreed. "He even promised to look out for Braden." I started to cry a little. I don't even know why because never before had I gotten emotional over a boy. Especially one who was such a jerk to me. He treated me like I was a little toy he could play with.

"Brynn. I think you need to talk to Jackson. Confront him about the whole situation. Maybe it's not all bad." Allison was actually helping me fix things with Jackson.

"Really?" I looked at her with a glimmer of hope.

Her face changed though. It went from hopeful to sour in a second. It's like something popped up in her mind blocking her last decision. "Actually no. Maybe. Probably not." she spat out back and forth. "Actually I don't know." she shook her head over and over again. "Jackson doesn't care about anyone but himself. Sometimes Lydia. Don't even bother." she said in a deep voice. I could tell she was angry but I have no idea why.

Se was probably right though. She did know these people better than I did. It would be hard living next to Jackson though. I'll see him almost everyday. You can't ignore someone forever. Honestly I can barely resist his looks. He was truly beautiful.

I drove Allison home in pure silence but when I dropped her off we said goodbye like nothing had happened. I wasn't mad at her I just really had no idea what to say. I drove home with no music on. I didn't think about anything. It was just a calming drive that allowed me to clear my mind. It was much needed let me tell you. I pulled into the driveway and didn't bother to pull into the garage.

When I tried to get out of the car I dropped my purse. Everything fell out of it. I mean everything! I bent down to grab it all when I saw his hands mixing with mine. I looked up to meet Jackson's beautiful blue eyes. I picked up everything as fast as I could and stood up. He stood up with me. My instincts kicked in. In attempt to avoid talking to him I started to walk to the house but he grabbed my hand. His hand was so soft I didn't want to pull away but I forced myself to.

"Jackson go home. I'm not going to be used again." he stepped back. This wasn't the Jackson that talked to me in the hall the other day. I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Brynn. The other day in the hall. That wasn't me. Well it was but just trust me. I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you." he said as he held his arms up.

"Do you really think this was about the other day in the hall? No Jackson! It's about you using me to get back at Stiles! It's about you thinking you can treat anyone however you want! It's about you not caring." I didn't realize I was walking but I was now right in front of Jackson. And of course... I was crying. I'm sure I looked awesome.

"You weren't fighting with your parents." I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Brynn I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he got even closer to me which I didn't think was possible. "I did use you to try to make Stiles jealous but that doesn't mean I don't care. I was selfish, yes, but I like you. A lot. What I did to you was horrible. Unforgivable."

I cut him off. "That's right. Unforgivable." I tried to walk away again. I was looking at the ground and looked up to see Jackson was in front of me.

"How did you..." I stared to ask as I glanced back at where we were before.

"I'm sorry." he held his lips together.

I rolled my eyes putting up a front. He wasn't breaking through that easy. "Sorry? I'm sure." I said sarcastically and tried to brush past him. Trust me, this kid could stand firm like a brick wall.

"So so sorry." he curled his bottom lip like a baby. Yes I smiled. How could I not smile at a face so cute? He was so pretty and I'll admit charming.

"No." I said trying to push through again. Didn't work.

"Super duper sorry!" he said in a silly voice. He put both hands on my shoulders wiggling me back and forth. "Brynn please! Please forgive me!" he said teasingly. I laughed trying to fight my way out. He had won this fight and put a crack in my brittle shell I had formed. He broke my hard exterior fully when his lips met mine. It was long and passionate. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I allowed it without even thinking. Our tongues danced in perfect harmony as I moved my hands up the back of his neck. My fingers weaved through his hair as his hands locked on my hips.

We pulled away for a second but I brought him back in again. Then it popped up in my mind. _What are you doing?_ I pulled away. My eyes were huge and so were Jackson's. "I have to go." I pointed at my house.

"Yeah. Me too." he looked as surprised as I did. What on earth just happened?


	13. Don't Give Up

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 13: Don't Give Up**

Last night I went inside and threw myself straight into bed. I didn't want to give myself any time to think. Sleep was what I needed. I was to afraid to think about that kiss with Jackson. Too scared that maybe I felt something. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep a lot faster than I thought I would thought because now here I am lying in my bed with my annoying alarm blaring. I've swung at it numerous times but never hit the button to turn it off. Finally I took one more shot at it and turned it off.

I really didn't want to go to school today. I have to tell Stiles about last night and the thought of hurting him like that makes me sick to my stomach. I got ready for school as fast as I could. In other words I looked absolutely horrible. I went downstairs to find that not only had Paul and Lisa already left but so did Braden.

When I got to my car I naturally looked over to Jackson's house. His car was still in the driveway which indicated to me that I needed to hurry before he came outside. The whole time I shuffled through my keys trying to find the right one I kept my eyes on the Whittemore house. Then what happens? I drop my keys. I drop something at the worst time, again! When I went to bend down to grab them I saw a clear substance on the top on the car. It looked slimy and disgusting but my attention was taken away from it when I saw my tires were torn apart. The front and back tires! I felt the tears start to form as I went to touch the clear slime that rested on top. My finger had to be only a centimeter away when it was stopped.

"Don't touch it!" Jackson warned me as he helped me up. "I'll give you a ride." I stared at him. Like a complete fool, I just stared.

"I can text Stiles! I really don't want to bother you." I tried to get out of the car ride. It would be awkward after last night.

"It's no big deal." he went to his car and I followed. I slid into the passenger seat keeping my focus straight ahead. We started the drive to school in silence. I wanted to discuss the kiss but, I didn't want to be the one to start the conversation. Thank god he did!

"About last night. It was a mistake! I crossed the line and I'm sorry." how do you answer that?

"It's okay." I kept my view out the window.

"You don't have to tell Stiles." that grabbed my attention. I snapped my neck so quick it actually hurt. "I won't say a word." he looked back to the road. I just nodded my head.

Okay, okay. Breath. Maybe not telling Stiles was the way to go. It was a meaningless kiss and we would both admit that! I don't want to hurt Stiles' feelings! I really like him but then there's Jackson. Something about his bad boy attitude covering up a softer side just draws me in. We didn't speak another word until we got to the school. Of course Jackson got a front row parking spot so now everyone was going to see I got a ride to school with him.

We both got out of the car in unison with everyone's eyes on us including Lydia. Great another thing to worry about! She walked herself over to us, nose high in the air, and hair blowing in the wind. She grabbed Jackson pulling him in closer. She looked over her shoulder to give me an evil glare.

"Where's Stiles? Don't you have a date to plan?" she said right before she pulled him in for a kiss. Annoyed I decided to remove myself from the situation. I headed into the school upset for many reasons. When I reached my locker I tried to put my combination in numerous times but I couldn't get it.

"Do you need help?" I turned to see Scott. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"I can't get it!" I scrunched my lips up and pointed to my locker. He took the slip of paper that contained my combination out of my hand. Yes I have been at this school for a week but I'm horrible when it comes to remembering locker combinations.

I heard it pop open so I turned back around. He was leaning against my locker with a smile that read satisfaction. "Ready for tonight?" he asked.

My eyes grew huge because I had forgotten. Friday! I had a date tonight! Apparently it's a double date too.

"Umm yeah! Do you know what the full plan is?" he talked as I grabbed my books out of my locker.

"We are going bowling! I think we're hitting up the burger joint before also. It will be fun!" I tucked my long dark hair behind my ear. There was just too much going on at once. Jackson, Stiles, Lydia, the date, and the hunting!

...

I didn't see Stiles all morning and I didn't see him at lunch but I guess Scott wasn't at lunch either though. Lydia and Jackson sat at their own table which I didn't mind but it bothered Allison. The whole time she kept asking why they weren't sitting with us. I acted like I had no idea. The bell rang so I gathered my thing and went to my locker. I smiled when I saw Stiles at it waiting for me. When he saw me coming toward him he perked up.

"Hey." I greeted with a huge smile on my face. It's like just seeing him sent all of the problems away.

"Hey." he answered looking into my eyes. That's the one thing I noticed about Stiles. When he looked at me he always looked into my eyes which I loved.

"So a double date tonight?" I asked as I successfully put my locker combination in.

"Yeah! I hope that's okay!" my scrunched up lips formed into a cheesy grin.

"Of course it's okay!" I shut my locker. He turned shoulder to shoulder with me. The feeling of him brushing against me was amazing. I just wanted to connect arms with him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you tonight." he said as we set our stuff down on our lab table. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek half tempted to kiss him on the lips.

"Keep your lips to yourself Miss Nielsen." Mr. Harris said as he rolled his eyes. Both Stiles and I laughed in embarrassment.

The class went by fast and the bell caught both of us off guard. I looked out the classroom window at the parking lot remembering I had no car! Stiles has practice he can't give me a ride.

"Damn it." I mumbled under my breath.

Stiles leaned in front of me. "Something wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"My tired were slashed when I got to my car this morning. I have to find a ride home." I tilted my head.

"I can give you a ride!" he raised his hand like a school kid. Everything he did was so innocent, so cute!

"You have practice." I started to leave the classroom. I could hear him running to catch up with me.

"No! Coach cancelled it. Something about a Star Trek marathon." we both laughed. Their coach was something else let me tell you!

"Okay! Umm let me drop my stuff off in my locker!" I smiled to myself. I felt like a 12 year old with a little crush. He gave me butterflies that would ever settle down. All I could do around him was smile.

When we got to Stiles' jeep I noticed Lydia was all over Jackson but kept one eye on _me_ the whole time! I noticed Stiles was watching them too. The look in his eyes broke my heart. He looked sad, disappointed. He still liked Lydia and that was plain to see. I got in the car and the door slam must have startled Stiles because he also got in the car.

"You like her don't you." I said facing straight forward. He started the car and dropped his arms with a sigh. I laughed to myself. What was I thinking! I was never the first choice.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me seriously.

"You didn't answer me! I don't even know why I believed that this..." I pointed at the both of us, "was going to work when she..." then I pointed at Lydia, "is still in the picture." he grew quiet and looked at the floor of the car. "I'll just call Allison." I started to get out of the car when he grabbed my arm.

"She's not in the picture. I just don't want to mess things up with you. When I look at Lydia I see my own failure. I gave up on her. But I won't ever give up on you." he said right before I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't you ever give up on me." I said as I pulled him in again.


	14. The Phone Call

_**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just started college and everything has been a bit crazy. I only managed to get a paragraph in here and there but this was such an important chapter it had to take a while! I really hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 14: The Phone Call**

Stiles dropped me off at my house, giving me one more kiss soft and sweet. We hadn't even gone on our first date yet and we were all over each other. I'll be honest, in the back of my mind I felt guilty. Guilty that the previous night I had kissed Jackson. Guilty that every second our lips were touching I enjoyed it. Jackson's kiss was unexpected though. Sure I granted his tongue access to turn it into a make-out but it was in the heat of the moment. Now Stiles... Oh my lord Stiles. He was so gentle with me. His hands cupped my cheeks as he pulled me in softly. He applied the perfect amount of pressure to make the kiss pure. Jackson's was more rough! I could feel the want and the power whereas Stiles gives me an equal amount of control which I appreciate!

Right when I got home I went straight to my room to clean up for the double date! Stiles gave me one hour to get ready because he wanted to hang out just the two of us before we met up with Scott and Allison. I was almost too excited and had to slow down to contain myself. I took a quick shower, threw on silver tights, a loose black skirt, and a solid white shirt. I then pulled on my lace up black boots, and a black blazer jacket. Now let me say I'm not a gothic person and if you were to see my makeup and hair you would totally understand. My hair was pulled into a cute bun on the top of my head. I had pink eye shadow on with blue eyeliner to top it off!

Walking myself down the stairs I glanced around to see if anyone was home. It seemed to be clear so I headed into the living room to watch some T.V. while I waited. When I reached the room there sat Braden as quiet as can be. He was on the couch looking straight forward with no television on. Awkwardly I sat down next to him not speaking a word.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me with a quiver in his voice.

"Going out with Stiles... and Allison. Oh and Scott." I added one after another. He shook his head up and down so slow I could barely stand it. What was up with him?

"I want you to have fun okay?" he said as more of a statement. "Have a good time!" he added again.

"Okay." I said and right after I did so the bell rang.

"That's Isaac!" Braden said as he popped up off the couch. "Paul and Lisa said they were going to be out all night. Business dinner or something!" he opened the door. There stood Isaac as arrogant as can be. He held his chin high in the air with that stupid smirk he always carried.

"Where are you going?" I called just before the door could close.

"To a party!" Braden yelled back!

"Hope to see you there!" Isaac added in. All the more reason not to go.

...

I checked the time and saw it was 5:30. Yeah, Stiles told me to be ready at 4:30. The whole time I waited I tried to tell myself that I heard him wrong. I tried texting him but received no answer. When 6:00 rolled around I gave him a call but got no answer so I decided to text Allison asking what was going on.

'_Scott & I had to cancel. Sry! U and Stiles have fun!'_ That's when it all added up. I had been ditched by Stiles. My heart sank when I realized what had happened. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to fight them back. I walked myself back up to my room where I just sat on my bed wondering what I did wrong.

Was it that the kiss wasn't good enough? Was I not funny enough? Smart enough? Didn't laugh enough? Wasn't pretty enough? Then I looked at myself in the mirror. No, I wasn't pretty enough. My long dark hair pulled up in a bun, my skin had just started gaining some color making it an awkward tan shade, my eyes were the most dull shade of green. What was there to like? Finally the tears broke through so I laid down trying to fall asleep and forget it all.

I laid there for about an hour realizing that I was never going to pass out. I got up and grabbed my car keys so go for a drive to cool down. When I got outside Jackson was also heading to his car. I approached mine noticing that my tired was still slashed so I had no way of escaping this horrible reality. I just stood there like a garden gnome staring at my car, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Brynn are you okay?" Jackson called over. I tried to suck it up but couldn't so I answered him still facing my car.

"Yeah. Just forgot about the tire." I said as strong willed as I could.

"Need a ride somewhere?" he asked and I could tell his voice was closer now.

"I'm fine." and when I turned around there he stood. His eyes were so sympathetic and sincere.

He put a strong grip on my arms, looking my straight in the eyes. I could tell he wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't really want to upset me anymore that I already was so I decided to answer the question I knew he was contemplating.

"Stiles didn't show up for our date." I barely spat out. I was now sobbing, taking in deep breaths, and my shoulders were moving up and down rapidly. Jackson pulled me in for a hug but quickly released me. His eyes changed a little. They seemed to fill with more anger than sympathy, making me feel uneasy.

I heard a car door shut and saw Stiles making his way over to us. Honestly there was a little flicker of happiness because he was here but at the same time I was angry because he showed up 2 hours late.

"I'm so sorry Brynn. Something serious happened with Scott and I had to help!" he was rambling on and on about how he had to help Scott but never said what with.

"You're late." was all I had to say to get him to stop talking. He let his arms fall to his side and just looked at me. For once Stiles was speechless. His eyes were wide, that's when I knew he noticed I had been crying.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say. I will admit I could tell he was sorry but part of me didn't want to forgive him. "Please just let me take you out. I'll make it up to you I promise." he begged which I appreciated so I gave in.

"Fine. I'll be in the Jeep in a second." I pointed at his Jeep indicating that he needed to give me time with Jackson.

I looked him straight in the eyes and he matched me. "Are you going to that party?" I asked him in my most serious tone.

"Yeah. I'm checking it out." he whispered knowing that Stiles was watching us.

I leaned in a bit closer to him, "Please watch Braden for me? I don't trust Isaac." he flashed me a quick smile.

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Promise?" I looked even deeper into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes. I promise. Now have fun on your date!" he smiled.

I couldn't help but admire the friendship I could see forming between the two of us. I was glad to have Jackson there for me when I was upset. He could read me like a book and normally no one would ever know what I was feeling. I wanted to pull him in for one last hug but couldn't knowing that Stiles had his eyes glued on us.

I saw Jackson take a couple looks at Stiles before he gave me another grin. "Thank god you're taking her!" he shouted. "Her crying was getting extremely irritating!" he said with arrogance. I looked at Stiles who now was frowning and probably aching to hop out of his Jeep and tell him off.

Jackson brought his head down and shot me a wink. I smiled and mouthed '_Thank you.'_ to him before turning to join Stiles for our late date.

...

The whole ride to the date Stiles apologized in more ways than I thought humanly possible but still never explained to me what in the world was wrong with Scott? Obviously it had something to do with Allison right? She also cancelled the date! I decided that I had already been upset too much tonight so I just dropped it for the time being.

We went to a burger joint that was absolutely amazing. We held conversations about school, hobbies, and past relationships which got a little awkward due to the fact that dating wasn't Stiles' strongest area.

"Just haven't found the girl!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Well maybe I have." he said as he shot me the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

"Well I'm not even close to finding a good guy!" I spat out throwing him off guard. Apparently it sounded a lot more serious than I had planned on. I let out a little giggle so he would get the idea that it was a joke. He began to laugh with me when he popped up out of his seat! He tossed some money on the table and held his hand out to me.

"Umm what are you doing?" I said as I placed my hand in his.

"Escorting you to the car! We are going bowling!" I smiled as he walked me out to the Jeep.

When we got to the bowling alley it reminded me of one that people would go to in the movies. Boy takes girl to fun family oriented alley, guides her in bowling, she gets a strike, celebration, kiss, and happiness! I could feel the heat racing to my cheeks as he interlaced his fingers with mine and walked me to the front counter. We got our shoes, chose our balls, and went to a lane. He went first knocking all down but one. I clapped sarcastically for him and grabbed my ball. I held it up to my nose and let out a deep breath. Taking only a few steps forward I flung my arm back and rolled the ball in for a strike!

"Yes!" I clapped to myself. I turned to see Stiles with his mouth hanging open so I went and wiped his mouth with an invisible napkin. "Don't be too impressed I said as I sat down.

We finished the first gave and I totally smashed him so he called for a rematch. Halfway through the game my phone rang and I didn't know the number so I didn't answer it. It rang numerous times so I finally decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Brynn Nielsen?" a man's voice came on the phone.

"Yes..." I was so confused.

"This is Sherriff Stilinski..." I mouthed to Stiles that it was his father. He pulled out his phone that must have been on silent because he held it up to show me that he had 3 missed calls.

"Something has happened and I need you to come down to the hospital." my heart sank. What could have possibly happened. I thought hard and then realized Paul and Lisa weren't at a business dinner they were probably hunting. What if something happened to them?

I had been thinking so much I didn't even realize that I wasn't answering Mr. Stilinski. "Brynn? I need you to come down!" he kept saying over and over finally pulling me back into reality.

"I'll be there!" I said and quickly hung up the phone. "Stiles take me to the hospital right now!"

_**Ahhhhh! Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me... Why do you think Brynn is going to the hospital?**_


	15. Crashing Down

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got this chapter up a lot faster than I thought I would. Once I started writing it I couldn't stop! It is the most emotional chapter yet so be prepared! There are a lot more surprises to come in this story! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! Thanks! Much love!**

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 15: Crashing Down**

I was nervous as I entered the hospital. Nervous to say the least. Frightened, terrified! Nothing was worse than approaching a situation like this, not knowing what was going to happen next. I entered the hospital finding Isaac sitting in the waiting area, head between his legs, and his hands moving through his hair over and over again. Instantly I froze knowing that Braden should be with him.

Everything around me slowed down. I could hear footsteps approaching me quickly from behind but my instincts told me it was Stiles. I glanced over to one of the rooms to see Braden laying there. I didn't take another second to make my move towards the door. He was just laying there so helpless. I needed to get to him.

I pushed Stiles back as I moved forward to the room when Sherriff Stilinski blocked my path.

"You don't understand. My brother needs me in there!" I pointed to the room indicating that I wanted to be with Braden.

"Brynn..." he started. I wasn't about to listen to a speech from him. My brother needed my help.

"No! My brother needs me!" I raised my voice and then shouted. "Braden needs me!" realizing I was causing a scene I put my voice into an almost whisper, "I promised him I wouldn't let anyone hurt him." I couldn't fight back the tears any longer. "I have to help him." I barely shot out before letting it all loose. One tear after another fell down my cheeks and I didn't care. They were stopping me from being with him and that wasn't an option.

"Brynn. I'm sorry. They tried to help him." Sherriff Stilinski said in a hushed voice.

A sour look grew on my face. "What's wrong with him?" I took one more look. He had a sheet covering his body all the way up to his neck. "What's wrong with him?" I yelled when he didn't answer me.

"We found him alone in the woods. He was barely breathing." I weakly held my hand up to keep him from continuing.

"Why was he alone? No he wasn't alone!" I tried to explain but he continued to talk.

"He lost a significant amount of blood. They tried their best to..."

"What happened?" I tried to work my way toward his room. "What happened to him?" I could feel someone's strong arms wrapping around my waste pulling me back. Stiles.

I tried to pull my way out of his embrace but my body started to go limp as I fought. A nurse was entering the room! Why could a nurse enter but I couldn't?

"That's my brother!" I kept screaming hoping they would let me see him. There was no way this could be happening! I could feel my feet falling out from under me every time I tried to take a step forward. Then that nurse! That nurse, she covered his head up! I couldn't see him anymore!

"That's my brother." I repeated to myself. I could barely hear Stiles whispering that it was okay in my ear. My body was shutting down. My brother. My Brady was gone. You never know how fast your world can come crashing down until it actually does. We both promised to protect each other. I had failed him. I had failed Mom and Dad.

And now I was alone. I had lost my parents and now my best friend. Sherriff Stilinski tried to explain to me that it was an animal attack. That he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But Braden was all I could focus on.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Braden." I called to his room. "Please just wake up! I'm sorry! I'll be there next time! Just..." I could barely continue. It was not a waterfall. Containing myself was the least of my worries. "Just wake up... please." I begged as Stiles started to move me away from the room.

He walked me past Isaac who shot me a sympathetic look. I couldn't look at him! I knew he was crying but where the hell was he when Braden was alone? He stood up to say something but Stiles told him to 'Go to hell!'

"Oh god." I started to cry even harder once I was seated. "What about Paul and Lisa?" I assumed they had been called by the Sherriff also.

Stiles pulled me in for another hug. I buried my head into his side trying to block out the rest of the world. I couldn't even fathom to myself what was happening. It was just history repeating.

Finally it seemed as if everything had become silent. No one was talking the only thing I could hear was my own rapid breathing and the faint rhythm of Stiles' heart pounding. Then two cops walked into the empty waiting room that only contained Stiles and I.

"The Whittemore kid is missing. We're all supposed to be out searching for him." I lifted my head realizing that they were talking about Jackson. Jackson was supposed to look out for Braden at the party! If Jackson was missing, he also, could be laying out there dying!

The two cops went to leave when I saw them stop. One of them brought his radio up to his mouth and said, "Call off the search. We got the kid." I stood up and joined them at the end of the hall.

I could see Jackson walking around as if he was looking for something. I caught his eye so he started to head down the hall to me. Assuming he had been out looking for Braden I expected him to look a little frazzled, maybe a ripped shirt, or if not maybe a little blood. Finally he reached a better light where I could see that there was nothing wrong with him. Nothing at all. He was wearing white tennis shoes that didn't have a speck of dirt on them which mean he had stayed at the party.

He held his arms out for a hug but I stepped back. He slowly let his arms down looking at me with so much sadness the tears that had died down a little were now full blown again.

"Brynn..." he started.

"Where were you?" he looked shocked. As if our conversation earlier had never taken place. "When he was being attacked. Where were you?" I questioned him. He didn't answer. He just looked at me. The longer he did so, the more I started to think that he didn't even realize that Braden was dead. I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"I was looking for him. I was running through the neighborhood looking for him Brynn I promise." and just by the look in his eyes I could tell he was being truthful. "I don't know how he ended up in the woods. No one does." he shook his head at me.

I scrunched up my lips trying to fight back the loud sob that broke its way through. Nothing was adding up! Why was Braden alone? Where was Isaac? How did he end up in the woods? I brought my hands up to cover my eyes. Jackson surprisingly just let me have my space which is what I actually needed. Standing there with Jackson, Stiles, and the cops watching me crying made it even harder to try to be strong.

"Oh god!" I heard from down the hall. It was Lisa's voice. I could tell instantly. When I heard her by body just gave up. I started to fall and I felt arms under me. Jackson. He held me tight, kissing my forehead over and over again. Nothing was okay anymore. I couldn't go home knowing that Braden wasn't going to be there ever again.

Jackson had turned me so that I couldn't see Paul and Lisa at the end of the hall. If I had looked at them much longer I don't think I could have lasted. My eyes met with Stiles' and he was telling me it was okay. I could read what he was saying. Through his eyes he was telling me it was okay to lean on Jackson.

Trust me I do care about Stiles but right now Jackson was who I wanted. I don't know why but I just did. "Let's take you somewhere else for right now okay?" Jackson whispered in my ear. He walked me to the front where Paul and Lisa both surrounded me with hugs. We cried together but it was all too much. I pulled away from them then glanced at Jackson.

"Stay strong sweetheart." Lisa whispered to me before I walked out of the hospital.

When we got outside I started to take in the fresh air. It was a totally different atmosphere outside where everything was so quiet. I bent over and Jackson bent down to my level. I continued to cry as my body stayed folded in half. Then I saw Isaac walking towards some black sports car out of the corner of my eye. In the driver's seat sat a man with jet black hair and a black leather jacket on. Isaac opened the door giving me one last look. A look that said, '_I'm Sorry'_. The driver mouthed something before Isaac switched his focus onto the man and got in the car.

"Let's go." Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around me. He put me in my seat and buckled me in. I was so lifeless now I was totally helpless.

We started to drive around town looking for somewhere other than our neighborhood to go sit. Then he pulled into the parking lot located by the lacrosse field and turned the car off. I heard his door shut and mine opened only a couple seconds later. He held his hand up right in front of my eyes. I put my hand in his as he let me onto the dark, open field.

We sat there in silence for a good half hour. My body had been drained of all energy so I decided to lay down. Jackson did the same so I snuggled up against him.

"Brynn." he said ending the silence we were sharing. "I'm sorry." he said as he kissed my forehead once more.


	16. Hate Had Already Won

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's amazing to see that so many people are enjoying this story! I know the last chapter was a rough one! I also was crying as I wrote it! This one is a little rough but helps lead to more action in future chapters! I really hope you enjoy this one as much as I loved writing it! Thank you so much! Please continue to read and review! Lots of love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 16: Hate Had Already Won**

"They shut his door. Paul and Lisa, they shut his door. Lisa couldn't have it open because when she walked by it and saw his room. Bed unmade and clothes sprawled out all over the floor... she fell to her knees. Crying. We couldn't even get her up sometimes." I took a deep breath in. "We would drag her into bed and hope she would cry herself to sleep faster than the night before."

"And what about you?" I looked up at our school counselor who had taken time out of her day to come speak with me.

"What about me?" I asked as I messed with my necklace. I was wearing Braden's dog tags he had made for himself on a 5th grade field trip.

"It's been a week since Braden passed. Do you still have trouble passing his room?" her voice was soft and understanding.

I swallowed over and over until my throat became dry. I had never seen a therapist or counselor before. I had never really been asked to open up to anyone.

"If you're wondering if I still cry? The answer is no." I said in a blunt voice. She just looked at me as if she wanted me to carry on. There was nothing more to say though. I don't cry anymore. My body can't produce anymore tears.

Sometimes at night I do go into his room. I sit on the edge of his bed and just think. Remember. All of the memories I had with him. With my best friend. I wanted to cry. My eyes would even ache sometimes but there weren't anymore tears. Sometimes I even hated myself because I felt like I wasn't emotional enough. But I had started to move past sadness and onto anger. I'm mad all the time. The little things bother me more than they used to.

"Okay. What about your friends? Have you tried talking to them?" she asked, taking me away from my thoughts. "Jackson?" she added.

"I haven't talked to Jackson since the funeral." I answered her with my head down. Many times I thought about answering his calls, his texts. One time I had a whole reply typed into my phone but I deleted it. A part of me was fighting against it. It told me that he didn't protect Braden like he promised. Then the other part of me knew that it wasn't his fault. That he was looking for Braden just in the wrong area. In my heart I knew that it wasn't his fault. Clearly it wasn't his fault but that little voice inside me still argued.

"Stiles?" she called out.

"No." I fumbled my thumbs back and forth.

"Any of your friends?" she leaned in. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders perfectly and her brown eyes stared deep into my soul.

"Just Allison. We do archery together. It helps me take out a lot of my anger." I placed my palms on the couch, rubbing my hands along the soft material.

She took down some notes before shoving the notepad into her purse. Feeling like I was being examined was not my favorite thing. She mad me feel comfortable I guess but still. My life doesn't need to be documented. She was only a school counselor why did she need to take this so seriously?

"Why archery?" she threw her pen in her purse as she asked me.

"My father wanted me to pursue it. Family thing." I stood up to end the session. I was tired of being questioned. "Are we done?" I glanced over at the door.

She also stood up and sent me a small smile. Picking up her purse she cleared her throat and looked at me. "You're a strong girl Brynn. Don't overpower yourself." she commented before moving to the door.

I didn't even bother walking her out. I just watched her as she let herself out of the house and headed to her car. Talking to her didn't help me at all. The whole time I felt like she didn't believe a thing I said. When I mentioned archery with Allison she just stared at me like she was totally confused. Whatever. I honestly don't care. I don't care about a lot of things actually. Not anymore. What was the point of trying to fulfill your happiness when obviously your glass was always meant to be half empty?

I ran upstairs and threw on my black yoga pants. I tucked them into my military lace up boots, threw on a black zip up goodie over my white tank top and went to the garage. I grabbed my crossbow before jumping into my Range Rover. The garage door started to shut and I knew who it was.

"Where are you going?" Paul stood at the door that led into the house. I sank into my seat and rolled my eyes which he obviously saw. "Get back inside." he demanded.

"I'm going to study at Allison's." I answered through the window.

"Really? Again?" I nodded my head. "Well considering you haven't been at school for almost a week... I have no idea what you would be studying. They probably won't expect you back for a week or so more." he stayed by the door and thank god he did because I had my crossbow laying in the passenger seat next to me.

"She's keeping me caught up. I don't want to fall behind." I said in a quieter tone secretly taking glances at my bow.

"So studying... that's all?" he raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"Yep." my body started to tense up. He mouthed '_Roll down the window'_ as he continued toward the car.

"I think you've been doing more than that.' he said as he met the rolled down window. He had yet to look down at the bow.

"What else would I be doing?" I said trying to seem innocent.

He reached his arm down into the seat and picked up the crossbow. "I think you've been practicing archery with the Argent girl." he examined my bow as if he had never seen one before. "You know don't you." he stated as he held it up.

I looked down into my lap and took my keys out. Busted. I just shook my head up and down as he let out a big sigh. It was silent for a couple of minutes. I could tell he was mad, trying to figure out what to say next.

"It's dangerous Brynn! Too dangerous. You're done." he spat out almost too fast for me to hear.

"Are you kidding me!" I screamed throwing my hands up. He didn't respond. "You know that it wasn't just an animal attack! You know it was a werewolf!" he let his arm drop and sent me a dirty look.

"You will not go out hunting these things!" he held the bow up in the air.

"Braden is dead! Don't you want to avenge him?" he shook his head at me like I was a little child. As if I knew nothing but, I did! The Argents told me about the attacks! They told me that we hunt those who hunt us! This werewolf had to be stopped!

"You will not go out there Brynn! End of story!" he matched my loud tone!

"I will go out there. I will kill that monster. Obviously you and Lisa weren't getting the job done on your little late night adventures." I said without thinking. I was just so angry that I let it all flow out without a filter to protect my stupid thoughts from spilling.

Paul's face was filled with rage. With every second that passed by his face became a darker shade of red. He then lifted up my cross bow and brought it down to the cement. I head the crack loud and clear. I jumped and winced at the sound. He then walked over to the locked storage closet and put in a code. Too scared to get out of the car I just sat and watched. He then pulled out a small hand gun and went to where my bow laid. He took a few steps back and pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit my bow I knew it had happened. A single tear went down my cheek as Paul brought his head up to meet my eyes.

"You will not be doing archery any longer." he said as he went inside. Tears filled my eyes as I fumbled around with my keys. I just wanted to get the hell out of this place. I finally got the keys in the ignition when I heard a hissing noise. The bullet had repelled off the ground and hit one of my tires. I wasn't going anywhere.

Too afraid I didn't want to go into the house so I left the garage through the side door. I was going to walk myself away from this place. I went to the front and stopped right next to Braden's car. I took a look in it and could imagine him sitting there singing like a fool to the radio. He always had this silly dance move where he would throw his hands up in the air and shake his whole body as he brought them down. I was becoming to sad so I continued to the end of the driveway. I turned onto the sidewalk where I saw Jackson sitting on his front porch.

"Brynn!" he called after me. I turned around because this confrontation was not what I needed right now. Especially in the middle of the day where he could see every emotion that was written on my face. "Brynn wait!" he ran after me.

I tried to pick up the pace but didn't succeed. Just put on a forced smile.

"You haven't been answering my calls." he said when I turned to him. Instantly I felt bad. I looked into his beautiful eyes and my heart started to melt. "If you're mad at me I totally understand!" he said thoughtfully. The truth was I wasn't mad at him but a part of me sure wanted to be.

"I'm not mad at you Jackson." was all I said. Lately I had been speechless. Before everything, I was a talker. There was never a moment when I didn't have anything to say. Now? Now I don't ever even want to hold a conversation.

"Then please... talk to me. I want to be there for you." he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't need anyone." I said as I looked at the ground. "I don't want anyone." I lifted my head. I could see the hurt in his eyes but honestly it's what I wanted to see. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't the same without Braden. Depressed, bitter. Angry is what I was and I didn't want to make him deal with that so I was just going to let him go.

"Brynn please." I backed away from him.

"Stop!" I held up my hands. "Jackson! I just don't want you!" I yelled and he dropped his hands to his sides. "I don't want you." I repeated in a mumbling tone.

"I was just trying to be a friend. I care about you." he furrowed his eyebrows. I wanted to cry so bad because I cared about him too.

"Well I don't need you as a friend." I said as he let out a disappointed laugh.

"Fine." he shook his head up and down. "Fine." he threw his arms up and turned away. He started to walk toward his house and I decided that going into my bedroom was the best idea.

"You know what Brynn?" he yelled and I stopped in my tracks. "Let sadness consume you! If that's the way you want to live then go ahead!" he yelled causing the tears to break through. "But when the hate conquers... you'll be dead! You're not gone yet Brynn!" and then I heard the door slam.

He was wrong. I died when my brother did. Hate had already won.

**_I know this chapter had no Stiles but he will be back soon! Who do you guys think Brynn should end up with? Let me know!_**


	17. Lost

**Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter takes place during the second half of s2 ep11 Battlefield. I'm starting here and then taking off into my own little thing! I hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of a rollercoaster chapter! Read and review please! Lots of love!**

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 17: Lost**

The arrow went straight into the center of the target. Perfection. I pulled by bow out of my view to see the shot. I had been using my hand crafted bow my father made for me since Paul broke my crossbow a week ago. Honestly I was ready to go to school and get back into things. Tomorrow I'm going back and I'm ready.

I haven't seen anyone recently but Allison. I wasn't alone anymore. Allison had lost her mother a week ago. A man named Derek had bitten her, they never told me the whole story. She had become as bitter as I had so together... we made the most deadly weapon out there. Normally I'm at her place everyday practicing outside. Tonight, her grandfather wants us to go out in the woods because he claims that there is a pack out there. He said I need to hold them responsible for what they did to Braden and I fully agree. What kind of monster should get to live after what they did to my brother? I looked over at Allison as she shot me a '_Ready_' smile. I nodded my head back and we were off.

She hopped on the back of her dad's quad-runner and I took my own. Her grandfather stayed back behind. We rode deep into the woods trying to track these things down. Yes things. Every once in a while we would stop and Allison would play a recording of a pack of wolves. We had stopped about 6 times when finally we heard something take off. I slid the shield on my helmet back on smiling to myself. Tonight I was going to get revenge.

That's when I spotted them. There were to of them running, not too far ahead of us. We went full speed quickly closing in on them. I felt my heart rate pick up as we got closer and closer. Finally Allison's father stopped and she hopped off. I did the same and followed. Eventually she quit moving and took her aim. The shot went straight into the back of the leg of one of the two. It fell and that's when I got a good look at her. It was the blonde girl that was always with Isaac. I think her name is Erica. She hit the ground hard and told the bigger one to keep going. I didn't really get a good look at him.

I lifted my bow and aimed right at her shoulder. I took the shot and it was a hit but it didn't feel as good as I thought it would. I felt her pain when she cried out. Allison kept taking shots over and over again.

"Allison hold off!" I called over. She took another shot that I never heard pierce Erica. The other werewolf had come back. The glow of his eyes could be seen from 100 feet away probably even farther.

"Look at them! Think of Braden! Think of what they did to him!" she was right. These beasts had ruined my life. They had taken everything from me. I lifted my bow once more and shot straight at his chest. We took turns going at it until I heard a gunshot and ducked. I glanced up to see Allison holding a broken bow. Then I noticed her father entering the clearing holding his gun up. I looked at the two werewolves laying in the center of the open area.

I popped up off the ground as quick as I could and whipped out my knife, so did Allison. We went in for the two. They were so weak after taking the shots that it was easy to handle. Her father said that we had to tie them up, that we weren't killing anyone. Anyone? Seriously? These things aren't people. They are monsters.

Instead of going back to the house I went straight home. It had been enough for me. Maybe I was weak willed but it was hard for me to hurt those two when I knew they were once kids from my own school. They still felt pain but the difference was they could heal no matter what.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw Stiles' jeep sitting there. There were also cop cars lined up along our street. I pulled in a quick as I could and ran into the house. I stumbled through the door into a mass of cops.

"Brynn?" I heard Stiles call over the crowd. "Brynn is that you?" he pushed his way through.

"What the hell is..." I tried to ask but I was in his arms before I could finish. It had been a while since I had seen Stiles and I missed him.

"Where have you been?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't tell him. It was all too much too dangerous. I wanted to stay in his embrace forever but I pulled away.

I couldn't even answer him at all because I was in Lisa's arms next with Paul's around the both of us. "You've been gone all day! Where have you been?" Lisa said with her tears drenching my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lisa. I've just been out. I'm okay." she finally let go of me. Paul nodded at the cops and they all left the house but there stood Stiles.

"Yeah. I'll head out." he pointed at the door and started to leave.

"I'll walk you out." I went to his side and went to the front yard. I made sure the door shut before I started to talk. "Were all of you here because you thought I was gone?" I asked him as he stopped.

"This isn't the first time you've gone M.I.A. before Brynn." he said in a frustrated tone. His eyes fluttered over and over again as he let out a sigh. He moved his hand through his short hair and looked me in the eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I clenched my jaw tight because I had no idea what to tell him. I couldn't tell him the truth but I didn't want to lie to him. "Just trying to figure things out." I answered. It was a short and lacking answer, yes, I know.

"Brynn Paul and Lisa were worried sick!" he raised his voice. "_I_, was worried sick! How can you just disappear like that and not even contact a single person!" I thought maybe he was done there but he wasn't. "You didn't answer a call! You didn't answer a text! You did nothing to assure anyone you were safe!"

"I'm alive aren't I!" I threw my arms up.

"Do you realize you could die?" he yelled at me causing me to jump back.

I didn't really give him much of a reaction after I registered in my mind what he said. Yeah, I realized I could die. I knew the consequences but what did it matter? What was left for me?

He then tilted his head and let out a small gasp. "You don't care do you?" he said in a hushed voice. "Why don't you care about your life Brynn? Don't you know how important it is?" he started to yell again. "Don't you know how important your life is to me? I've been going insane about you lately!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He was going through so much pain, over me! How could I do this to someone.

"Why would my life be so precious to you? Huh?" I argued back. "What is the life of a girl that you have known for a month?" I shook my head at him. All the emotions were flowing into this huge glob of words I couldn't stop from coming out of my mouth.

He answered, "It's everything to me... and nothing to herself." then looked at the ground. A single tear broke through and I brushed it off before he could see it. He looked at me with his big brown eyes but I still fought back the sadness. "I'm sorry Brynn." he shook his head at himself. "I didn't mean..." he tried to think of something to say but it was no use. He had said it all.

"It's ok." I said in a higher pitched voice trying to cover up how upset I was. "You're right." I said before turning away from him. I could hear his feet crunch the grass as he started to walk after me for a little bit but, then it stopped. Then I stopped. I turned back to him and smiled. "Maybe I'm not the girl I used to be Stiles. Did you think of that?" I asked then scrunched my lips up.

"No, I think you've just lost yourself. Tell Brynn I miss her." then he got in his car and left. I missed him too!

_**AH! So many emotions! What do you think about this chapter?**_


	18. Don't Leave

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write! I have been busy with classes and had a big writer's block problem. This chapter gets a little interesting but helps stress be relieved I guess you could say. I hope you enjoy this chapter after the long wait! Read and review! Much Love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 18: Don't Leave**

I stood in front of the school doors again like it was my first day, but, this time I was alone. I didn't have Braden by my side to give me that extra boost. To get myself to go in, I had to picture him with me. His smile that was so inviting and warm. It was an okay walk to my locker until I noticed everyone staring at me. They were just waiting for me to put on a show but that wasn't what they were going to get.

I awkwardly approached my locker and started to file through my books. I couldn't even remember what order my classes went in. Finally, I figured everything out and shut my locker. Everything was so overwhelming I had to rush myself into the bathroom. I went to the sinks, splashing myself with water over and over again. Panic attack, of course. My breaths were shallow and short. What the hell was I doing here? I couldn't handle walking down these halls as the main attraction. Everyone was just waiting for me to break!

"Hey! Brynn! You okay?" I heard Allison call as she trotted into the bathroom. I felt relief as she rubbed my back. It was always nice to know you have a friend there for you.

"I can't do it. I just can't!" I said shaking my head. "They don't even care about what I feel, they are just anticipating my breakdown." I started to talk so fast I could barely control what I was saying.

She shushed me, "Don't take the stage then! They don't deserve a show from you! You're stronger than that!"

I moved my fingers through my hair, taking one more deep breath in. "You're right. You're completely right!" I shot her the best smile I could. "Who are they to judge me?" she shook her head to agree.

"That's my girl. Now let's get out there!" she cheered me on.

...

The first half of the day wasn't too bad. I mean people kept a good eye on me most of the time but, other than that, it was decent. This morning I overreacted and it was good having Allison to calm me down. She tried to get me to act normal at lunch but there was no point. I wasn't acting depressed I just wasn't as happy as I used to be. It was her, Lydia, Scott and I. Stiles sat with some boys at a table across the room and I had no idea where Jackson was. Caught up in my thoughts I never realized that the bell had rang signaling that I could get the heck out of the cafeteria.

I knew that chemistry with Stiles was coming up. Fear went through my body as thoughts of potential conversations raced through. The walk to Mr. Harris' room seemed to take a century. Stiles was already seated at our table so I joined him. He didn't speak or even look at me. Awkward. We sat for a good three minutes before the bell rang and Mr. Harris started to speak.

"Let's get started by opening our books to page 271." he called out to us. He lifted his head to take a look at the class and stopped when he made eye contact with me. "It's very nice to have you back, Brynn." he mentioned me. For the first time ever, I could tell he was being sincere. Never had I thought I would live to see the day that Mr. Harris showed some heart.

Stiles leaned in to whisper to me when Harris started to carry on.

"I once knew a girl named Brynn." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." that one got my attention. I turned my head to face him, not realizing he was so close to me. Our noses were about a half an inch away from each other and I could see the details in his beautiful, brown eyes. "She was the most caring, fun loving person I had ever met. Stubborn..." he nodded and then thought to himself, "but, caring."

I scrunched my lips together into a questioning smile. He imitated me, forcing it into a smile. "What happened to her?" I asked him as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"She went on vacation." he said leaning back, throwing his hands behind his head like he was on a beach chair. I gave him a playful punch in the shoulder so he held his hands up to surrender. "Okay! Looks like she just got back!" he laughed at himself and probably the expression on my face.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I asked him with a smile.

"Gorgeous." he answered.

We sat in silence again. I thought things were going well but he quit talking again. Glancing over at him, he looked sad. Almost upset about something. We were just laughing and his mood had changed within seconds.

"Stiles?" I asked when Mr. Harris gave us the rest of the time to work.

He cut me off before I could continue, "Honestly. What have you been doing, Brynn?" he asked me with the most straight face he had ever given me. Again I had to work up a lie and quick.

"Wondering why." what kind of answer was that? It just flew out of my mouth.

He raised his eyebrows at me. Okay now what? I had nothing.

"Why Braden." I answered and then got sad. "Why not me." I added.

Stiles set his hand on my left arm. His grip was firm and warm causing heat to rise to my face. "You should never ask yourself that." he said. I went to answer him but the bell rang. Eager to get out of the conversation I flew out of my seat hoping he had practice. Wrong. It was Friday and they didn't have practice or a game tonight so he followed me.

I ignored him at my locker but he still continued to follow me to my car. I threw my stuff in the back seat and got in to find him already in my car. "What are you doing?" I screeched.

"You are going to talk to me!" he said and pointed in the direction to head to his house. Without even asking I went there.

We pulled into the driveway and he led me to his room. When we got in there he shut the door and let out a deep sigh.

"You can't tear yourself apart. I won't let you." he said pointing to his bed. I went over and sat down as he sat next to me. The way he was taking initiative was actually pretty hot. "You are an amazing person, Brynn. Well, you were." he commented. "Now you are just a stranger rather than the girl I really cared about." that hit me hard. I knew he had an interest in me but I didn't think he cared that much.

"Like you said. I'm lost." was my answer. Dramatic, yes. Out of the question? No.

"Then let me help you find yourself! You aren't even letting me help you. Instead of trying to fix things you hid! It's so sad." he jumped up from the bed. "Do you know what I would do for you?" he got closer.

"Why?" I moved in closer myself. "Give up! Give up on me then! If I am just so sad, give up!" I challenged.

"I can't! I won't!" he was now right up to my face screaming. "Stop being so selfish!" he screamed causing me to jump. He was actually was scaring me now and upsetting me. He called me selfish which was something I hadn't been called before. I think he realized that I was scared because he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Brynn." he moved his long fingers through his short, buzzed hair. I scrunched my face up. I was angry.

"Selfish." I repeated more for myself than him. "Alright." I said standing up, gathering my stuff. I left the room and he again, followed me.

I quickened my pace trying to reach the door before he caught me. I pulled it open but he forced it shut.

"Don't leave. I am so sorry! I.. just... don't leave me again." he said in a sad tone. "I don't like not having you around. Seeing you unhappy just gets me all worked up and..." before he could finish I had my lips pressed against his.

I felt completely at home again. They were so soft and warm. This time I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted it. Next thing I knew he had me up against the door deepening the kiss. We started to move toward his room until we were in it again. I pulled off his oversized jacket as he unzipped mine. He started to pull up my shirt when we heard a knock at the door.

**_What did you think of the chapter? And who do you think is at the door! Please review!_**


	19. The Choice

_**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! It is amazing to have to many supporters! I do apologize that it has taken me so long to update. With college and everything it is hard to find time to update! This chapter was a very hard one to write due to all of the emotions flowing throughout the whole thing. I hope you all enjoy this! Read and review! Much Love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 19: The Choice**

"Stiles let us in, man!" Scott whispered through the door. I grabbed my jacket slipping it on as quickly as I could to cover up what was just happening. Stiles opened the door to let in not only Scott in but, Allison, Derek, and Jackson also. Speechless. Speechless was what I was when I saw the look on Jackson's face. He wasn't stupid. A boy, a girl, and a locked door. What else would be happening? He wasn't the only one to put the puzzle pieces together either. Scott and Allison slowly backed out leaving Stiles, Jackson, Derek, and me in the room.

Jackson cleared his throat, "Umm, Derek?" he said quietly. Derek, being completely oblivious, realized he wasn't wanted and exited the room.

I now stood between the two boys that had a piece of my heart. The look in both of their eyes calling me to their side. I bit my lip and turned my focus to the ground. It was the safest way to go, I guess. My mind was like a filing cabinet and I was just searching for the right thing to say. The right thing to untangle this mess.

"Jackson I…" I lifted my head to speak but, he was ready to get his thoughts in by time I chose to say anything.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me that there isn't something between us. If you can say no, while looking me in the eyes, I'll leave you alone. For good." He said inching closer to me.

"Jackson… don't." I said taking a step back and bumping into someone. Stiles.

He gently placed his hands on the back of my arms and pushed me forward. "Better yet. Say it loud enough for me to hear." He added. I turned to him with shock written all over my face. After our make out session was he really asking me to share my feelings about someone else?

"No. Can we not do this right now?" Stiles pushed me forward again, this time a bit more assertive. "Stiles?" I turned around giving him a questioning look.

"Brynn!" he yelled causing me to jump back. I turned back to Jackson who looked as worried as I did.

"Okay." I whispered to myself.

I stepped closer to Jackson looking straight into his eyes. There was an instant connection. This couldn't be happening right now. "Now say it loud and clear. Tell me you feel nothing for me." Jackson demanded. I went to open my mouth and speak but, nothing came out. I stumbled, muttered, and stuttered but could not admit that there weren't feelings.

I shifted my sight to Stiles. "Stiles, I…" he held his hand in the air. We all stood in an awkward silence for a while. The most messed up love triangle there probably was. He then grabbed my hand and brought it up to about chest level.

"Brynn, I will always be here for you. I will always care for you but," he paused for a moment. I noticed that his eyes were becoming watery. "I can't keep waiting for you to decide." And that's when I realized. I was losing Stiles and I didn't want to.

"Please…" I said as his grip started to loosen. "Please, don't" I tried to tighten the grip again.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. At that point I started to cry because I knew that right then my choice had been made. I wanted Stiles. It was always him. He started to walk to the door and my eyes followed him, seeing that Jackson had already left. I started to follow him to the door.

"Stiles?" I called as he started to exit the room. "Stiles!" he turned back to me. He was close to letting the tears fall over the edge but, kept them all in. He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in. He laid a sweet, loving, goodbye kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, sending the tears down my cheeks even faster.

He left me standing there. After a few minutes I went downstairs to run right into Allison. Exactly what I wanted, actually. "Can you take me home?" I asked and she nodded right away. The drive was quiet. Neither of us said a word, it was just quiet. She pulled in front of my house, put the car in park, and gave me a sad smile.

"You okay?" she asked sweetly. I didn't really give her an answer. "Now that it's too late you have made your choice haven't you?" she said more as a statement.

"Yeah. Great timing, huh?" I said still sniffling. She shrugged her shoulders and repeated that same smile she had given me only seconds ago. I pushed the door open, slowly got out, and shut it with a small wave.

I walked myself to my room and covered my face with my hands. What the hell was I doing? Messing with two hearts when mine only wanted one. I was a horrible person, and right now I wanted my mom. She would know what to do in this situation.

I tried sitting on my bed and envisioning her next to me. I tried to hear her voice but not a single thing came to me. Next I thought, _what would Braden say?_ He would probably tell me that he wasn't a girl and that he didn't know so, I did what my father would tell me to do. I went to walk it off.

My Range Rover was calling my name, telling me to drive it into the woods. Or I told myself that anyways. I got into the woods and surprisingly wasn't afraid for my life. It was peaceful tonight. I started to get out of the car after sitting in it with the sunroof open for a couple minutes. I shut the door behind me and took a breath of fresh air in. It felt so good to let everything out with the exhale. All of the stress, sadness, anger, and hurting was dying down a bit.

The more I walked and had time to let it all build up again the faster I started to move. I was now at a jog picking up the pace as more thoughts flowed in. My life had come crashing down starting with the death of my parents. I mean after everything that had been revealed do I believe that they actually died in a car accident. Now I was running and I wasn't stopping until I heard a loud 'Bang' and felt the worst pain I have ever felt, in my back. I put my hand on my back searching for the pain and when I found it I let out a scream. I brought my hand to my face, the moon lighting it up. Blood. My hand was covered in blood. I started to feel my body give out from under me. I coughed shooting more blood onto my hand.

I hit the ground only making the wound hurt even worse. I laid there and could hear footsteps coming toward me. The pain was too strong for me to even be afraid of what was coming to me.

**Brynn's Point of View in the Present Tense:**

I can hear the crunch of the sticks on the ground. The faint voices are coming closer. My vision is too blurry to make out who is now standing over me. The fear is finally setting in now. Slow tears are streaming down my face making this moment even worse.

Their talking about me, I can hear them saying my name. No not just saying it… calling it. I'm trying to focus on the voices but the pain is too strong. It's unbearable. I barely feel them touching my head, it's a man. I can't tell who it is. Oh god, I'm so scared.

I'm so cold right now and their voices seem so far away but I can still see them over me. I'm trying not to make my vision worse but I can't help but cry. My breathing is slowing down making it easier for me to hear. It soon picks up again when I hear them say, _She's going to die._

It hurts to breathe now. They get shorter with every single inhale. I am so unprepared to die. Especially dying alone. I feel like I am fighting to take air in now. _Please Daddy. Help me!_ I beg over and over again in my mind.

The pain is starting to fade away now. My body is now numb. I feel peace as I accept that these are going to be my final breaths. I can't see. I'm surrounded by black. All my senses are shut off as I talk myself through the end.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in…_

**_Emotional to say the least... please review!_**


	20. Going Home

_**Due to the fact that I took so long to update last time here is a new chapter up faster than usual! Not too much action but a few cute spots. Let me tell you! You better enjoy the Briles parts because there is a rough patch coming up soon! Please read and review! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 20: Going Home  
**

My eyes won't stop fluttering. Over and over they move rapidly until they finally open. It hurts too much, so I shut them quickly. Slowly I allow myself to try opening them again. Everything is white. It's all too bright to keep my eyes open. Is this the light that you're supposed to see at the end? No, it can't be. I can't be… please let this be a dream.

My eyes finally adjusted for me to realize that the light is coming in from a window. I laid there looking at a ceiling wondering, where I was when a familiar face pops in my view. It was Lisa. She took me into her arms but the embrace was painful enough to make me whine out a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." She said as she gently let me down. She moved out of the way allowing me to see Paul sleeping in the corner. I had to laugh a little at the way he was positioned. His legs were spread apart and straight out. His mouth hung open just waiting for flies to venture into it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she turned to Paul and snapped. "Paul, get up!" she demanded as she turned back to me with a cheesy smile.

"It's hard to describe actually. I'll just say in pain for now." I said moving my head slowly up and down.

I took my time looking around the room. It was so colorful from all of the flowers. I smiled because I then believed that people actually cared about me. "Amazing isn't it?" Paul said as he pushed himself out of his chair. "I think I counted 38. No joke." I smiled fighting back tears of joy. "I honestly think 8 of them were from the same kid though." I furrowed my eyebrows. Who?

Then the door busted open and Stiles flew in. He was here. He was actually here for me. "I leave for 2 minutes to go get doughnuts from the vending machine and you wake up." He said with a sigh. His face was bruised and it looked like his bottom lip had been cut up. I was too excited to even question what had happened to him.

I went to laugh at him. With the laughter came the tears. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. Paul and Lisa quietly let themselves out of the room to give us time. Stiles pulled away and grabbed a chair. He brought it right next to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"I am so happy you are alright. I thought I was going to lose you for good." I scrunched my lips up into a smile. "And there is that cute expression that was absent from my life for too long." He added in making me blush.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I pushed myself up. I held my breath the whole time because it hurt so badly.

"Well long enough for practically the whole school to come visit you." He smiled. "But really, you were in a coma for about a week." He rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand. His face started to grow serious and I grew scared. "I'm sorry for letting you go Brynn." He kept rubbing my hand.

I put my free hand on top of his, "It's okay, Stiles." He then let go of my hand.

"But it's not. I put you in a situation when you were vulnerable. Then I left you when you were upset. I was selfish instead of talking to you about it. Then, Allison, she called me and said that you had chosen me. That it was always me. Now you're here. Do you get it? It all started with me."

He probably would have continued if I hadn't stopped him. "Stiles!" I yelled to stop him. "Do you see me?" I asked as his eyes widened. I took a deep breath in and loudly blew it out, "Do you hear that?" Then I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest. I could see his body tense up. "Can you feel that?" he nodded his head. "I'm alive." I started to laugh. "I am so alive right now."

He put his head down with a smile. "And, I am so happy you are." Then there came a knock at the door.

Scott's head poked into the room with his little boy smile and crooked chin. Allison shoved him in and ran over to me. She hugged me just like Lisa but I just fought back the pain because what I needed right now was my friends. She sat next to me on the bed and brushed my hair out of my face.

She changed her focus from me to Stiles. "Have you left the hospital this week?" she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah! I went to school." We all laughed together.

"How are you feeling?" Scott said as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Pretty good! I feel better than normal, actually." I answered with a small glance as Stiles.

"We were all worried about you!" Allison perked up. "Even Lydia! I think she is heading here now." I nodded my head.

Not that I really cared to have Lydia over but, it was nice that she was some of her precious time to spend with me. I mean I didn't hate her. She was just a little too caught up in herself for my liking.

"What about Jackson?" I quietly asked with a look at Stiles. He squirmed in his seat a little but didn't make any comments or disturbing faces.

"Something happened with Jackson the other night. He hasn't really been himself lately." Scott answered. "But he did come in once. He left you flowers."

"What happened to him?" I questioned.

They all became flustered and I started to wonder what was going on. Stiles looked like someone had hit him in the face numerous times, Allison sat with wide eyes, and Scott kept clenching his jaw like he was nervous. I watched them all exchanged questionable looks with each other. There was something sketchy going down right now and I was obviously being left out of the loop. As much as I didn't like secrets I didn't feel like it was the right time to question them. I did wait a bit for one of them to answer but I received no explanation. It did upset me a bit because Jackson was my friend and at one point in time with both thought of each other as more than that. Just because what was there faded for me doesn't mean my feelings for him as a friend did.

Another knock came to the door. It was the doctor. He smiled at all of us before he asked them to leave. "You guys can come back in, in a couple of minutes." They all left me with a wave but, Stiles laid a kiss on my cheek before he left.

"Your boyfriend never left you know." He said as he took the place where Stiles had been sitting. "He seems pretty crazy about you." He added as he shuffled through the papers on his clipboard.

"Did he say something?" I asked as he grabbed the band to put around my arm for blood pressure.

"What didn't that kid say?" he laughed as he put it on me. "The other night before I went to leave I asked him if he needed a ride home. Somehow that turned into a huge conversation all about you." He squeezed it so tight I thought my arm was going to fall off.

Even though my arm was in pain the thought of Stiles talking about me made me all too happy. "Apparently you scrunch up your lips when you smile?" he sent me a smile with his eyes. "Oh! And you are the most selfless and caring person in the world." I of course, scrunched my lips up in a smile. "Beautiful." The doctor said. "Just like your boyfriend said." He had already released the pressure and was not taking my pulse.

It only took him a few minutes before he was done. He really didn't give me an explanation for anything he just smiled and exited the room. I feel like he did nothing for me within that whole 5 minutes he was with me.

The door flew open and this time everyone was in. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Paul, and Lisa. "You get to go home already!" Lisa threw her arms up.

"Well you have to sit in bed for a while but, it's better than this bland place." Paul said as he moved towards the bed.

After about 20 minutes I was on my way out of the building. It was hard to walk because of the pain in my back but I was not about to be pushed around in a wheelchair. I never liked being spoon-fed so I was not going to let anyone do so. When we go to the parking lot I was excited to see the car. The white Escalade was just sitting there waiting to take me home to my own bed. I couldn't wait to get into it and snuggle up with my blankets and the stuffed animal giraffe that Braden gave to me when I was 10. I promised him I would never get rid of it because it was the first give he had ever bought for me with his own money. He was so excited because not only was it his own money but it was a giraffe I had been asking for, for months. It was my favorite animal and apparently Paul and Lisa weren't allowed to get me anything giraffe for my birthday that year because Braden had it covered.

With all of these memories racing through my head I picked up my face to the car. I surprisingly beat both Paul and Lisa to it. Stiles, Scott, and Allison split off their own ways waving at me. I was starting to become exhausted so with the help of Paul I got in the car and headed home.

When we got home I saw that my car was back in the driveway which made me start to think. What had happened to me? I was so caught up in seeing everyone that I didn't even question why I was in the hospital. My tires were really muddy and I could see leaves tangled with sticks in the mud as I passed it.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and it was the lovely blue Jeep that belonged to Stiles. He gave me a huge smile as he got out of the car and followed us inside. He and Paul too me up to my room while Lisa got me a glass of water. They tucked me into bed as Lisa set my water down with a few ibuprofen. Lisa and Paul each gave me a kiss on the forehead and left me with Stiles.

"Hey." He said with a nod of the head. Really? Hey is what he was saying right now?

To be honest I was craving him at this point. He looked at me with those adorable brown eyes that just pulled me in. Stiles was all too perfect and he didn't even know it. Thinking back to the time he told me I was beautiful, instead of arguing it, I should have told him that he was the beautiful one. He had been so caring. Sitting with me every day at the hospital.

I gave him a smile that said, '_Come here.'_ And he knew what it meant. He got up and joined me at my side in bed. I looked over and it was 9:00 at night. What day was it? Who cares. I lifted my head to meet his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips up against mine. This time we both fully invested all of our emotions. It was the longest kiss I think I had ever shared with anyone and I loved every moment. When we pulled away he put his arm behind me and I finally found a comfortable position with my head on his chest. I finally felt safe again. This time I hope it lasts a long time.  
**  
**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think?**_


	21. Revenge

_**Hey everyone! I was feeling good with the story so here is the next chapter! Fastest I have ever updated! Hope you enjoy this one. Things get a little tough and rough but it sets up for the rest of the story! Happy reading! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 21: Revenge**

The week I had to stay home wasn't too bad. Stiles would go to school but come over right after lacrosse practice. Each day he would tell me what happened before, during, and after school. It wasn't as good as hearing the gossip first hand but it worked. The pain lessened overtime. I could walk almost as well as I could before the incident. The incident that I could barely remember. The last thing I do recall was laying there. Laying there preparing myself for the death that was going to follow. The death that thankfully didn't follow. Now I was here, wondering what it would have been like to die. Would I have seen my mother? Would I have seen Braden? Would I have gotten to be with my dad again? Part of me wants to know but, then the other part of me doesn't want to leave Paul and Lisa. It doesn't want me to leave my friends, or Stiles.

Stiles entered my room with a bag of Chinese takeout. "Pork fried rice?" he asked. Surprisingly he got my favorite without even knowing.

"Wow. You're good!" I said reaching out for the bag. He handed it to me, and then started shuffling through his backpack. He pulled out the movie Allison in Wonderland, the old cartoon version.

I shot him a questioning look. Of all movies why did he choose to bring an old Disney cartoon? "Watching this is like being on Adderall without actually being on it. Very entertaining." I laughed.

He popped in the movie and sat next to me on the bed. We ate our Chinese, talked, and enjoyed the movie but, never once did he touch me. Normally he would put his arm around me, kiss me on the cheek, or even hold my hand. Tonight he was acting like I was just another friend he was hanging out with.

The credits started to roll and Stiles started to sit up. "Trippy huh?" he asked as he turned to get off the bed.

I grabbed his bed before he could even get up. "Stiles?" he fully turned his body to me. "Where do we stand? I mean… what are we?" he sighed.

I watched him rub his eyes over and over again. I thought there would be a simple answer but, apparently I was wrong. "Brynn, please don't be upset with me." Why was this going the opposite direction that I wanted it to? "I have a lot of problems going on in my life that are almost impossible to explain. Things with my father, things with myself, things with Scott."

I lifted my head, squinting my eyes at him, "What about Scott?" I questioned.

"Scott's been having some trouble lately. Things that I can't tell you about." Then it hit me. What if Scott was a…

"Werewolf!" he froze.

His eyes were huge. "Werewolf?" he said as he sat back. "Not even wolves exist here in Beacon Hills." He said shaking his head like I was stupid.

"Stiles… I've been helping Allison. I know what they are. My family knows what they are."

He stood up, "Your family?"

"I come from a line of hunters." He moved his hand through his hair. Pacing back and forth in my room I joined him in standing up.

"What now?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

That was the question. What now? He had been helping the enemy. He had been helping out a monster. One of those monsters took my brother's life and that was completely unforgivable. Allison also. She was completely against those creatures yet she was with Scott? All of this was so wrong it started to make my blood boil. My hands were forming into fists as heat rose to my cheeks.

"Now you get the hell out of my house." I said as I walked away from him. He shook his head in agreement and left without a word.

The more I thought about it the more I figured out what was going on. Derek, Jackson, Isaac, and those other two, they were all probably werewolves. They probably know about what happened to Braden. I walked to my closet where I found my hand made bow that my father had crafted for me. I changed into my skinny jeans, flat heeled boots, and my thin black hoodie. This time I was going to finish the job. This time I wasn't going to be weak. I was out for blood.

I popped my head out of my door and listened to see if anyone was home. Of course not why did I even bother checking? I moved myself down the stairs and into the garage. I slid out the side door and into my car. The keys had been left I the ignition thankfully because I hadn't even checked to make sure.

The drive was quick because the whole time I imagined what I was going to do. I was going to make sure they felt the pain that Braden did while they died. I wanted them to see what they had done to me.

I parked farther away from the woods than I normally would. It was the best way to catch them off guard. If anything they would hear my car coming and I would have exposed myself. Right away I could sense that the woods weren't going to be dead tonight. Moving as quietly as I could, I worked my way through the trees. I listened as closely as I could but was getting nothing until I heard a gunshot.

At a running speed and dodging branches on the ground I found the scene. My body was perfectly hidden behind a bush. There stood Scott and Derek, facing two others that I didn't even know. One of the people or creatures standing across from them lifted a gun and fired at Derek. A smile formed across my face as he fell to the ground. I moved to a different bush to get a better view. There I saw that Scott was changed fully, Derek was on the ground fully changed, and then a man stood there with a long, black, coat on.

I watched as his eyes changed and so did he. There were three of them but who were the other two. When the clouds moved out of the way of the moon, the light was shining on their faces. It was Paul and Lisa! Then another figure came running up and past them. Stiles.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the man in the coat take off towards Paul and Lisa. Shots were fired but the aim wasn't good enough. To stop the man I lifted my bow, took aim, and released. It went right into the werewolf's back. I jumped out from behind the bush and shot again. Derek launched up and at me but I swung my bow and hit him square in the jaw. I was a lot stronger than he had thought. I could tell because he rubbed his jaw before getting up. He came at me again, this time faster and harder. He knocked me to the ground and I felt my stitches in my back start to tear.

He was biting at me and the only thing stopping him was my bow I was holding up to block my face. Something pounced on him, knocking him off. I flipped over onto my stomach and turned my head to see who it was. Scott was there on top of him holding him down but it didn't last long. I could hear Paul and Lisa struggling which meant they must be battling the other one.

I pushed myself up to my knees with all of the strength I had left. My body was angled perfect enough to face the three who were fighting again. I grabbed one of my arrows that had fallen out and pulled it back to shoot. I sent this one right into the monster's knee. He cried out in pain and growled at me. When I went to stand up I felt someone grab my shoulder. I swung my bow knocking them down and turned to them with the next arrow pulled back.

Stiles laid there with his hands in the air. My breathing was deep as I still held my position.

"It's me! Stiles!" he yelled as I let it down. He exhaled loudly as he put his arms back down.

"Stay out of my way." I warned as he stood himself up. He stopped me as I was trying to walk away from him.

"You're back! Even through that black sweatshirt I can tell you are bleeding! Brynn, you need to get out of here! You need help! Let me take you back!" he called after me.

"I can take care of myself!" I said only turning my head to him. I could hear his footsteps gaining on me so I turned and fired an arrow right past his head and straight into a tree.

He stepped back and let me continue what I was doing. While the man was still down I sent two more arrows straight into his chest. Derek was going to go after me again but, Scott stopped him.

"We're done Brynn. We're done!" he yelled.

I glared at him then turned my focus to Paul and Lisa who were heading my way. I looked at Scott one more time before we all walked our way out of the woods. I promised myself that I wasn't going to stop until I got revenge. This wasn't over.

_**All the secrets are adding up! Will she be able to fight the anger or will it consume her? Let me know what you think!**_


	22. Those Three Words

_**Hey everyone! Hope you have been enjoying this story so far. I hate to inform you but the 30th chapter will indeed be the last one! I hope you enjoy the rest of what I have to write and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am thinking about doing a second book but have yet to decide. Let me know what you think abou tthe idea! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 22: Those Three Words**

The thought of all my friends being either werewolves or involved with them flooded my mind. The betrayal was now starting to set it. Feeling like the world is against you isn't the best feeling. The anger was also building up. I just wanted it all to be over. I wanted to avenge Braden, end the werewolves, and face live as a normal teen would.

There was a knock at the door that instantly disturbed my thoughts. "Come in!" I called at the door.

Lisa walked in with a sad smile on her face. With her brown hair hanging long over her shoulders, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, and her rosy lips, I started to realize how much she looked like my mother. Although she was only 35 and my mother was 45 I could still see the resemblance. She held her hands behind her back and stood in my door entry. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue on. "This is for you." She said as she handed me a cream envelope with _'Brynn'_ written across the front.

"What is this?" I questioned as I examined the envelope.

"It's from your mother. I don't know exactly. We all promised not to open it." And that's what she left me with. Quietly she let the door latch shut, soon after I heard her footsteps on the stairs.

I got up and locked my door to ensure myself full privacy before taking a seat back on my bed again. I took a deep breath before opening the envelope and pulling the letter out.

"_My Dearest Brynn,  
__Reading this means that I am gone and you now know. You know about the werewolves and how you come from a long line of hunters. For many, many years our family has worked to protect people from these dangerous beasts and now this job has been passed on to you. The female role as a hunter is to make the decisions about how to go about the attack which you have figured out or soon will but sweetheart I don't want this to be the path you take. You think that you are killing these creatures to protect others but each time you kill one you kill a part of yourself and somebody else. They may be dangerous but there still is a human inside somewhere. I know it feels like you have the pressure of the world on your shoulders honey but continuing to carry the family line will only make it worse. You may feel like you are letting everyone down if you choose not to continue but sweetheart it's what I should have done a long time ago. We call them monsters but, what are we? We are just as destructive in many different ways. This will be a hard decision for you but Brynn if someone doesn't take a stand, will anyone ever? Remember the passionate, loving, and caring person you are. Is it really in your nature to hurt even the worst of creatures? Living this life can take everyone from you. Family, friends, and maybe even the person you fall in love with. Please, Brynn. Before you continue what you have come to start, think about the life you are ending or saving. Is it all worth it? Honey I love you so much! I am so proud of what you are and will be watching you and Braden as you grow!_

_Love,  
__Mom."_

A teardrop hit the paper right before I folded it back up. My mother was right. Inside each werewolf there is a human and that means I am taking a life. I had lost myself in the anger that consumed me and now I was just a bitter person. How could I keep doing this when I was destroying myself on the inside? I was losing everyone and everything that I cared about, especially Stiles. Now I couldn't stop crying because I had realized what I had become. I had become the person my mother never wanted me to be. I needed to talk to someone but it couldn't be Allison, she wouldn't understand. Stiles was probably severely upset with me after what I had done to him so, I contacted the one person who would be the most understanding.

…

I heard a knock at my window and pulled the blinds up. There sat Scott in the tree that stood right outside my room. Pushing the window up for him I backed out of the way allowing him into the room. He smiled a small crooked smile before taking a seat in my desk chair.

"How are you doing?" he asked before I could start. Of course Scott would ask how the person who wanted him dead only hours ago was doing.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." I said as I covered my face. I wiped the tears away before continuing. "What I have done is evil. Something I would have never done before. I don't know what came over me but my mind got clouded and I became a monster myself."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, Brynn. You're not a monster. You were a person, who lost someone they loved, and were just trying to get justice. You are not a monster for standing up for someone you love. You are strong." I kept crying into his neck.

"And Stiles! Stiles probably hates me!" He squeezed me in tighter.

"I honestly don't think it's possible for Stiles to hate you." He said into my ear as I pulled back in question.

"Why do you think that?" I asked as he gave me a smile.

"You're all he talks about. He is upset right now, because you almost shot him in the head" he paused for a second, "on purpose. But, he is always thinking about you." A faint smile spread across my face.

The rest of the night we talked about my family, past life, and how I was choosing to leave hunting behind. I wasn't going to tell Paul and Lisa quite yet but eventually I would. Scott actually stayed for a while, probably until 11:00 but he kept yawning in conversation so I sent him home.

I saw Lisa pass the door and it made me think. If I got a letter that means that Braden probably did too. I followed her towards her room, "Lisa?" I asked in my sweetest voice. She looked at me with a blank face, "The letter from my mom. Where is Braden's?" I asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me before answering, "I thought you took it." I shifted my head over to see her from a side view.

"No?" I said in question.

"Brynn, it was on my dresser with yours right before I delivered it to you. I went back into my room about half hour later and it was gone." She answered.

Where could the envelope have gone? I know it wasn't Scott because he was with me the whole time. Obviously, Lisa didn't do anything with it because she thought I had it. Paul had been gone the whole time so how did it disappear? That's when I heard something slam shut. It was too loud to be coming from my room because the door was shut. Then I noticed that Braden's door wasn't shut so I sprinted in there to see what was happening. When I reached the room nothing seemed out of place but the blinds were moving a little bit.

As quick as I could I ran down the stairs and flew through the front door. Nothing and no one was there. I walked myself to the end of the driveway and sat down. Either I was paranoid or someone was just in my house. Either way I was out of luck and got no lead on who it could have been. Everything lately had been so overwhelming I just wanted to escape it all. So, I did what Braden and I used to do. We started doing it in 8th grade. When we wanted to feel a rush, something to get us excited when we were upset, we would go lay in the middle of the street. When cars would come we would lay there to see how long we could be down before the car stopped or before we would get up and run.

I laid myself in the center of the street and closed my eyes. I laid there for a good 10 minutes before I heard a car coming. It was going at a quick speed; this was going to be a good one. It got closer and closer then I could tell that it was getting almost too close. I popped my body up not realizing just how close the car had gotten. The car was coming to a stop with loud screeches following. I closed my eyes as tight as I could waiting for the impact but there was nothing. Then I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Brynn! Are you crazy?" I recognized Stiles' voice so I slowly let my eyes open. "What the hell are you doing laying in the middle of the street? Especially when it's so dark outside?" he got close to me but didn't touch me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath.

"What have you gone from evil to suicidal in only hours?" he yelled at me.

I didn't give him much of a reaction, I just looked at the ground. "No. I'm not suicidal I just wanted to feel a rush, then I waited too long, I started to get up but there you were, and…" he put his hand up to stop me.

"Are you okay?" he asked just as Scott had earlier tonight.

I shook my head yes as he told me to step onto the sidewalk. He hopped back into his car, reversed, and then pulled into my driveway. He got out and came over to me holding his arms out. I stepped into them and allowed him to wrap his surprisingly strong arms around me.

"Please, Stiles, forgive me. I'm so sorry for everything I've done and said." I spoke into his neck. He shushed me over and over again as he stroked my hair. "Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I can't lose you." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back to make eyecontact.

"I could never hate you, Brynn." He pulled me back in to the same position we were in previously. "I could never ever hate you." He spoke into my hair. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to check on you. To make sure you're okay." Surprisingly I wasn't crying. I was just happy that he wasn't mad at me.

I pulled out of the hug and took his hand. He made the grip tighter as I led him inside and up to my bedroom. We sat on my bed together and I let him read my mother's letter to me. He gave me a sad smile and handed me the note.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as I put the letter back in the envelope.

"I'm gonna be done." I said with a fake smile. "I was making myself bitter and angry." I tucked the note into the bedside table drawer. "I was also losing you." He lifted his head in shock. "We both know it." I added.

"Brynn, the only way you would lose me, was if you were kill me yourself." He said moving in closer. "I'm not going anywhere because…" but my lips were already connected with his.

I couldn't help myself. He was the best thing that had happened to me in a while and I wasn't about to throw that away after losing Braden and my parents. He moved himself on top of me as I laid myself down. We kissed for what seemed like hours, beautiful hours upon beautiful hours but it was only a couple minutes. Finally I stopped fighting the temptation and moved my hands to the top of his jeans.

"Stop." He whispered into my mouth. "I need to finish what I was going to say."

He tried to continue but I made it hard, "No you don't" I said as he pulled away.

"Yes, I do." He straightened out his shirt. "Brynn, I love you." He said catching me totally off guard.

My eyes went big as I let out a huge breath. He brought his hands up to cover his face, "I knew I shouldn't have said that." But I moved his hands away.

"Stiles." He looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you too."

_**FINALLY! They said it after everything they have been through! Please review! Thank you!**_


	23. Chaos

**_Here is the next update! It's action packed and has a lovely surprise included. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! I have decided to continue on with a second book! Happy reading! Much love!_**

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 23: Chaos**

The light from the sun bothered my eyes as they cracked open. When I went to push myself up, I felt wood flooring underneath myself. My head felt like it had been hit with a hammer numerous times over and I could barely pull myself to my knees. Finally, I lifted my head just enough to see someone's legs strapped to a chair. My head felt so heavy I could only bring it up just enough to see the face, Stiles. My heart sand into my stomach when I saw the duct tape over his mouth and his arms pulled behind him. He was only in his boxers; the bruises covered his exposed body. He lifted his head so that our eyes met, when I saw the blood coming out of the corner of his mouth I let out a small screech. Instantly he shook his head back and forth to make me quiet down. My arms were giving out from under me but I refused to give in. I started to crawl my way toward him when I heard the door start to open.

I finally took a moment to look around. Was I in Derek's house? How did I get here? Then, two arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up off the ground. Whatever was making me feel so week was completely consuming me because I couldn't even get the strength to fight them. I looked at Stiles, who was struggling to untie himself from the chair.

"Which do you think would bother Scott more?" the man whispered into my ear. "If I were to kill Stiles first… or you?" he pulled a piece of hair out of my face causing me to shiver.

I was now facing away from Stiles but, I could hear the chair shuffling against the floor. He turned his body so that we were looking at Stiles again who was still frantically fighting to get free. "You are a pretty girl. I can see why Stiles has taken such an interest in you." He took his finger and stroked it down my bare side. This is when I realized that all I had on was shorts and a sports bra.

His touch startled me and I tried to move away but he was too strong. The tears broke through and streamed down my face as I watch Stiles continue to struggle. "Or maybe, I could kill you in front of your lover boy! Can you imagine what that would do? Scott could never live with himself knowing that his best friend watched the girl he loves die all because he didn't do what I asked of him." He grabbed me by the back of the neck and walked me over to Stiles and threw me on the ground.

The man walked over to the corner of the room to grab another chair and when he turned around I recognized him. He was the man in the woods with Derek the other night when I found Paul and Lisa in the woods. He slammed the chair on the floor next to me, squeezed my arm, and threw me into the chair. He then, reached over, and ripped the tape off of Stiles' mouth.

"Look at her!" he yelled at Stiles who's eyes became connected with mine. "Do you see what your secrets have brought you to?" he screamed again at Stiles. "Do you see what Scott's secrets have brought you to?" he laughed. "Want to know how I found you guys?" he froze next to Stiles' face. "Your scent, Stiles." He moved his way over to me.

"Brynn, I'm so sorry." Stiles said over and over again, while the man put tape over my mouth. I was so scared that I couldn't stop crying even for a second.

"I love you. Okay? Just know that I love you!" then the man started to laugh hysterically.

"After what you two did last night, I'm sure she knows that you love her." He said and it made me sick. That means that he had been watching us the whole time we were together.

"Peter, please! Don't hurt her! I'll do anything!" Stiles begged as the man put his hand to my neck. I could feel his razor sharp nails start to push into my skin only to make the tears come on stronger.

"All I wanted was Scott! This is because of Scott! Do you really think that you could do something to stop me?" he yelled. The room grew silent and I could sense the happiness radiating off of this Peter guy. "He's come… just in time to see the mess he has created!" and he lifted his hand to strike me.

I never felt anything hit me but I did feel Peter's body hit the ground. I looked to my left to see Scott on top of him, fighting him. "Brynn, close your eyes okay? Just close them." Stiles said in a soft, soothing voice.

My eyes were closed as tight as I could possibly get them. Everything was black but with every crash and growl I heard, I had to fight harder to keep them shut. Out of nowhere I felt my body be swept up by someone and ran out of the house. Too scared to see who might have taken me this time, I kept my eyes shut. I stood there whining to myself, shaking, and about to fall to the ground in fear but my eyes still stayed sealed.

"Brynn, I'm going to turn you around. You need to run and not look back." The hands moved my body in a 180 and I still didn't move. A crash rang through the woods and I could tell it was the front door of the house. My body then took over and ran itself before I finally gained control of myself again. I stopped and when to turn when I heard the boys voice again, "Go, Brynny!"

"Braden?" I said as I whipped my head around only to see Stiles running after me.

"Brynn! Run!" he said and I took off.

After Stiles and I reached the road, we walked ourselves to his house. People would drive by and I could just feel their stares burning holes in me. To confused about what just happened I kept my focus forward all the way to his house. At one point, some girl drove by, honked at me, and yelled at me to get some clothes on. What did I have to say to that? Nothing! I had nothing to say but, I did have my middle finger to show. Stiles pulled my arm down and gave me a look that instantly made me feel guilty.

When we arrived at his house I threw myself on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. A few minutes later, Stiles walked in and handed me one of his shirts to pull on.  
"Who helped me out of the house?" I asked, speaking into my knees.

"I don't know I didn't see. I looked down, looked up, and you were gone. I didn't see who got you out." He said, staring straight at the ground.

"Stiles." I reached my hand out to grab his. "I think it was Braden!" I said with a hopeful smile. "His voice! It had to be him!" I said only making my grin even bigger.

Stiles moved so close that he was almost sitting on top of me. He took my hands into his and gave me a small smile. Reading too into it, I thought he was going to tell me that I was right, that my brother was still here!

"Brynn, Braden is gone. There's no bringing him back." He said in a quiet voice. "If I could find a way to bring him back to you, I would. I would do anything to make you happy. But, I can't get your hopes up and say 'Maybe it was him' when in all reality, that's too unrealistic to even question."

I know what he was saying was true but there was something inside me arguing with every word that came out of his mouth. Braden's voice is so distinct that it's impossible to claim that it could be anyone else. Thinking of what he said… who else would call me Brynny other than my parents? Everything was adding up in my mind but, there was no Braden here to prove it.

"You're right. I just guess his memory is a lot stronger than I thought." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"How about you go upstairs and rest for a bit. I'm going to try to call Scott and see if he can tell me what the heck just happened." When he mentioned Scott's name his face grew angry which was not a face that Stiles would normally make when talking about his best friend.

"Are you mad at Scott?" I asked before leaving the room.

He sighed and moved his hand through his short hair. "As much as I hate to admit it, Peter is right. It all goes back to Scott. Although Scott is my best friend, I can't look past the fact that I almost lost you today." Then he shifted his eyes from me to the top of the stairs which meant he wanted privacy to talk to Scott.

"Stiles?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" he turned back to me.

"Last night… did you see anyone at my house?"  
He gave me a small grin before answering. "I saw you." He said in a seductive voice implying the fact that we… nevermind.

I couldn't hold back the laughter but I only laughed for a couple seconds before getting serious again. "No I mean outside my house when you first showed up."

He shook his head no. "Well you see, my mother left a note for me and then one for Braden. After reading mine I went to see if Lisa would give me Braden's but, she thought that I had taken it." He raised his eyebrows as to say, '_okay… and?'_ "I didn't take it. I think someone was in the house. I just cannot figure out who would have taken his letter or why?" I added before going upstairs to Stiles' room.

I reached the door and stumbled into the room. It felt like my body had been drained of all energy. I sat on the bed and rubbed my sore, dirty, cut up feet. Eventually I got my body fully on the bed and covered my body up. I stared at the ceiling wondering why my life had to be so complicated. All I could think about was that stupid letter and who took it.

"Paul?" I thought to myself outloud. "No…" I threw my hands up in the air with a huge sigh to follow. "Who took that letter?" I said loudly.

Then I heard a familiar voice, "Well the letter was addressed to me." I looked up to see Braden standing by the closet door. Now my life was officially chaotic.

**_Well look at that! Probably not what you expected! Tell me what you think with a review!_**


	24. It Ends Tonight

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update! It was a mixture between writers block and school stuff. This chapter has emotions flying everywhere but it was one of the most important chapters I have written so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and give me feedback! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 24: It Ends Tonight**

He just stood there in the corner of my room not quite smiling but not frowning. It was a happy medium I guess you could say. I was in shock to say the very least. My brother who I had thought to be dead was standing here, completely alive, in my room. He never took a step towards me like I thought he would. He didn't even give me that, 'I'm here' look that I thought he would. It was almost unbelievable! I stood up and walked over to him. He didn't even move. I reached my hand up but when I went to touch his face then, his eyes changed color. They turned a golden brown signifying that he was a werewolf. Instantly I flinched back, closing my eyes. How could this be? He had died! I watched him to put into the ground and be buried.

"No." I said as I took a step back.

He started to move toward me but, I kept moving back. He wasn't the same person he was before. My brother had turned into part man, part beast.

"Brynn, please just hear me out." He said almost within touching distance. I took another step back to make sure he couldn't reach out for me without me having a chance in getting away.

"What happened to you?" I barely whispered out. Clearly being what he was, he was going to hear what I said.

"Brynn, I didn't know! I didn't know that our family was a line of hunters! This was my way of escaping the pain! I was in a low place and wasn't coming out anytime soon! Isaac took me to Derek! Derek helped me! He made me feel alive again, don't you see!" he said with a smile on his face but, unfortunately I couldn't return the smile.

Constantly, my eyes flickered from him to the door not to ask him to leave but to try to figure out if I could get out. Deciding that I might have a chance of getting down the stairs to Stiles I made a break for it. When I finally make it to the door I struggle to open it. I shake the handle but it's no use, he had made it to me already. I started to cry as I leaned my head against the wooden door. He tried to touch me but I winced away. He stepped back leaving a small gap between us.

"Brynny, please don't." he said in a calm voice. "It's still me remember? I'm still Braden, your brother!" I kept my face shoved against the door, still crying. I felt his hand gently squeeze my shoulder but, I didn't turn around.

"I want you to know that you're always going to be my best friend. If you want me cut out of your life and if it makes you happy, then your wish is my command." He let go of my shoulder. "Brynn, just look at me please. I will leave but, I want you to consider something."

I allowed myself to turn around and face him. He looked like the old Braden. His green eyes bursting with passion, his black hair framed perfectly around his face, and his amazingly shaped jaw tightening with tension over and over again. He went to Stiles' bed and sat down. He waved me over but, I didn't want to get too close. Yes, he is my brother but, being friends with Derek he wasn't trustworthy at all.

"Braden, you need to leave." I said quietly more to myself than to him. He started to open his mouth to speak again but, I cut him off, "This isn't what Mom wanted for us. She wanted us out of everything not a part of it! You've become what our family hates most! I know that you are still part human and that's the side of you that I will always love," a smile started to for on his face and I hated that I had to destroy it. "But I can't have you in my life because I can't trust the beast in you. So please, if you want to make me happy, you need to go and let me think about things. Maybe one day we will fix this but, for now… I just can't be near you." His smile disappeared and it turned into a frown. I had hurt him though I could read the understanding in his eyes. At that moment Braden had no sign of the beast in his eyes and I read humanity.

He slowly pushed himself off the bed and went to the door. When his hand touched the handle he turned to me.

"I promise to leave but, just let me say one more thing okay?" I nodded at him telling him to go on. "Mom was right. This isn't for us and more specifically you. Do you want to know what my note said?" I nodded again. "It told me to protect you and keep you out of it all. She wanted me to make sure you carried no guilt with you because it would destroy you."

I hung my head low knowing that my mother wouldn't be proud of either of us so far. We had done everything she didn't want us to do. I hunted and Braden turned and now we were separated.

"I was in the forest the night you found Paul and Lisa. I watched you fight. If Scott hadn't been there you might have died or you might have killed one of them. No matter how much you would have told yourself that you hated werewolves you never would have forgiven yourself for what you did. Knowing that you took any form of life, you would have beaten yourself up Brynn! When you accidentally stepped on ants when we were little you cried. Think of what all of this would have done to you."

Although I didn't want to admit that I was too weak to handle deadly situations, he was right. I was nothing like Braden, my father, or my mother. Any of them could do what was needed to be done and move on from the situation. I on the other hand would question who I was.

"Well what do you want me to do Braden? I'm already sucked into this! I mean look at me! I have a brother who is a werewolf, my guardians are hunters, and my friends are all a part of this!" I yelled at him.

He licked his lips and looked around the room for a bit. The silence was filled with tension that couldn't be broken. "Brynn, all of those things are true but they aren't the reason that you aren't out of this mess." I narrowed my eyes at him confused. "You have to let go of Stiles." He said quietly. "He's not a hunter and he's not a wolf. To you he's just a boy who isn't anything but loving and caring. A human that cannot even compare to the dangers around him so, he isn't a threat but, you're wrong."

I stepped forward to him with the anger building up inside of me. "Stiles is not a threat to me! You don't even know everything he has done for me! How dare you, of all people, tell me that I have to push him out of my life?" I said poking his chest over and over again.

"He is the way that Peter and Derek get to Scott. They know that Scott would do anything for Stiles. They know that Stiles has a way of always getting out of situations so they go after you Brynn! Peter even said he found you guys by tracking Stiles' scent! They also know that you come from a line of hunters which makes them hate you even more! If you leave Stiles you can live a good life, Brynny." His voice became softer. "If you get out of this right now, and show them that you are no longer a threat… they won't do anything to you. If you leave Stiles' behind, if you end your emotional connection to him, they won't come after you to hurt him. You might even be saving him." And with that Braden left me there thinking about what he said.

The more I thought about it, the more right I realized he was. I could be a normal teenager again. I wouldn't constantly be being attacked and Stiles wouldn't have any ties with me meaning they couldn't use me against him. No matter how I tried to fight the argument in my mind I knew that it was the right decision but my heart was still telling me no. It was telling me that my feelings were too strong to end it with him. With all we had been through I couldn't just give up now. I needed to listen to my heart but also my mind.

I sat there pondering for a while thinking through my options. Right when Stiles called my name I had made my decision on what to go with. Before I left the room I send a quick text then, I walked myself downstairs to find him finishing up the pasta he made. He gave me a warm smile and set the sauce on the table as I took a seat. We both started to fill our plates without saying a word but I could feel that he was still smiling at me. We ate dinner awkwardly only making little comments here and there. I was surprised that he hadn't brought up today because normally that would be the main topic. He finished his food and reached for more. He gave me a goofy face as he planted more pasta right in the center of his plate.

"So…" he said right as I started to talk. We both let out quiet giggle before he gestured to me. "You go first." He said shoving a bite in his mouth.

"Stiles…" he looked up at me with seriousness filling his eyes. I reached across the table and took his hands in mine. His skin was so soft and warm I didn't want to let go. "All I ever wanted was to feel safe again. This is too much, too dangerous. I don't think I can do this anymore." I said as I gently let go of his hands.

He just sat there with his mouth wide open, not saying a word. He leaned back for a second running his hands through his hair before launching himself forward. "This makes no sense! We were fine earlier! What did I do? Tell me what I did and I'll fix it but, please don't do this!" he said standing up.

"We know this won't last! I want to live a normal life, Stiles! No wolves, no hunting, and no more deaths! Don't you see? Everything that could possibly hurt us is happening! I just can't deal with it anymore." I said as I stood up.

I walked towards the door to leave. Before I walked down the stairs I had sent Lydia a text to pick me up in 15 minutes. When I reached the door Stiles grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes, "Please don't do this! We've been through so much together! I love you so much Brynn! Stay with me!" he begged me.

Clearly this was going to go on unless I pushed him away emotionlessly. "Stiles! I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!"

"But, I can protect you!" he was shaking his arms straight out in front of himself.

"I don't need your protection; you're not my boyfriend!" I yelled at him. He looked so hurt after those words slipped out of my mouth but, it was the only way to let him go. "I'm done." I said under my breath still loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't call me or text me. Don't come after me." I said taking my first step out the door.

"Why would I?" was all he said before he himself started to shut the door on me pushing me out roughly. I left and I never looked back.

_**What do you think about Brynn and Stiles ending it? It was tough for me to write but, I found it to be necessary! Let me know what you think!**_


	25. Humiliation

_**Sorry this update took so stinkin long! I have been focusing on college and when I actually get time to write I work on other pieces. I am trying to find different ideas to post an original story on fiction press! Hopefully it comes out soon because, I have something up my sleeve ;) Anyways! I hope that you like this chapter and hope that it was worth the wait! Much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 25: Humiliation**

My emotions were running extremely high to say the least! My mind was running wild with excitement, thinking of all the things I could do with my life again. I would be able to act as a normal teenager rather than some constantly being attacked werewolf hunter. But, my heart was tied in a knot that was too tangled to be undone. It was aching for Stiles. Beating for Stiles. He was one of the most important people to come in my life. He was someone who loved me. He was someone I loved. When I broke up with him my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. My breathing hitched a bit and my skin felt like it was burning. The look in his eyes had gone from sadness to anger after I told him not to come after me. What had I done? Oh, that's right! I had done what was right for not only me but, for him also.

Lydia didn't speak a word to me as she drove me home. I assumed it was from the look on my face. It probably wasn't too pleasant. When she pulled up outside my house, I instantly unbuckled myself. She sent me a sad smile before she nodded her head at me. I managed to send her back a small smile in the corner of my mouth before I got out. The walk to the front of my house seemed to take forever. With each step I took I felt like my body was becoming heavier. Once I finally got into my house and up into my bedroom my body officially felt like a bag of bricks. My body hit my bed hard but I quickly felt pleasure. My bed felt like a cloud. Cloud nine to be specific because I was finally starting to get out of this mess.

When I woke up the sun blinded my eyes, it didn't bother me though. It was actually quite peaceful. I closed my eyes and laid there for a while. It was going to be my first day without any distractions. I was going back to school today which kind of scared me because I didn't know what seeing Stiles would be like. I don't want him to hate me but, I feel like I made the best decision for the both of us. I was going to apologize to him today for practically telling him not to talk to me. That's the exact opposite of what I wanted. He still had a part of my heart and that's something that's hard to let go of.

I took too much time in my bed and had to scurry to get ready for school. It was a good thing that I had already set out my outfit, taken a shower the night before and curled it so that it would be wavy in the morning. I made sure to look good for the first day so that no one would assume that I wasn't okay. I had taken the longest amount of time to go back to school. It was Mostly because I didn't want to face anyone and see them feel sorry for me. My car was right in the driveway next to Braden's. I was surprised that he hadn't tried to take it but, that would be pretty suspicious. I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and took a deep breath before starting up the car.

When I entered the halls of my school all eyes were on me. They weren't glares but, sympathetic. I thought I was going to stay composed but, I ended up being the complete opposite. My pace quickened as I made my way to my locker. When I reached it I took a moment to calm down. My combination wasn't coming to mind which made me more frazzled.

"Let me help you." I heard a voice say behind me. A male hand snuck past me and turned the lock a few times before popping my locker open.

I turned my body to find Isaac standing there with a small smile. "How did you- Wait why do you have my locker combination?"

"Braden gave it to me… to check in on you. He said that at your old school you tended to hide stuff from your parents and him in your locker." Surprisingly this didn't make me mad. Braden had only the best intentions.

"Yeah, I was stupid. Who does that right?" I said as I grabbed a few books out.

He leaned against the lockers next to me, "I think it's pretty clever! I mean if you had something you didn't want your family knowing about, why would you keep it in the house? Your locker is probably the last place they would think of!" he sent me a sweet smile.

I nodded with a bigger smile than I thought I would get out today. "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked. Of course I allowed him too! I didn't want to be alone in these halls.

As we walked I got stopped quite a few times while people asked how I was doing. The farther we went down the hall all the faces that were kind and gentle were disappearing and turning into cruel stares. I held my books tight to my chest and moved in a little closer to Isaac. He also stepped in leaving only about an inch in between us. It could have possibly been more frightening than when Peter took me and Stiles away. Stiles… I had to find him. I had to talk to him. We still had 10 minutes before the first bell rang so I had plenty of time.

I must have been obvious about looking for something because Isaac nudged me in the shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"I need to talk to Stiles. Have you seen him?" his face became a little sterner.

"Brynn, did you listen to Braden?" I let out a big sigh. Was Isaac going to be on my case now? Why doesn't anyone believe that I am smart enough to make the right decision?

"Yeah, I just don't want to lose him as a friend. Well, I know we can't be even close friends. I would like to be able to smile at him in the hall and share small talk, you know? So… yeah." Then I saw him. His short hair stuck out from the rest. He looked extremely happy which made me happy.

Stiles and Scott were standing at Scott's locker laughing with each other. There must not be anything too serious going on right now. I knew that talking to him when he was happy was probably my best shot so; I gained the courage to approach him. He hadn't even noticed me when I got to him. Neither he nor Scott did. Finally Scott's head lifted up and our eyes connected.

I must have looked extremely scared because his face softened, "Brynn, are you okay?"

Stiles' head whipped to look at me. He was angry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Umm, Stiles can we talk?" I said in my sweetest voice.

He just laughed. He just laughed at me. The Stiles I knew would never have done that. He would have been civil and willing to work things out. The small smile on my face was only to cover up how upset I was. Scott looked extremely confused then, I saw his eyes shift over to Isaac who was leaning against the wall watching carefully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allison and Lydia approaching. Normally in the situation they would come and stand behind me but, they didn't. I had a feeling that this was going to go bad.

"Please." I asked again.

He laughed, again. "Why would you even think that I would want to talk to you? Seriously!" he still had a smirk on his face. "You're the one who left me! Why are you even standing here?" a couple of people watching giggled.

"I wanted to talk about it. Explain myself." He shook his head at me. More people were gathering around and I felt trapped. This was so embarrassing and I couldn't get out of it.

He rolled his eyes before answering me. "You left when I thought everything was okay!"  
"Wait what?" Scott said completely shocked. "You two broke up?"

"We weren't even dating Scott!" he shot at him. Similar words had escaped my mouth last night. I never did this to him though. He was humiliating me. He was enjoying it.

"I just wanted to fix things. I wanted to stay friends." I said quietly but, everyone heard it.

He brought his hands up to his face sarcastically. When he went to move them it was slow and exaggerated. Again, everyone laughed. My eyes started to gloss over but, I didn't want to give everyone a show.

"You see the thing is… friends care about each other." I started to brace myself. "I'm so done worrying about you and trying to make you happy because, you aren't even that important to me. You're actually not important to me at all." Then I gave in. The tears started flowing down my cheeks. People were laughing and pointing at me like I was some sort of freak! There I was standing in the middle of half our school. It made me sick knowing that something like this was so funny and entertaining to them.

He went to carry on but Scott stopped him. "Stiles that is enough!" he yelled and everyone quickly scurried away.

When Stiles took the time to get a good look at me his face softened a bit. I could barely make out his facial features my eyes were so clouded by my tears. He didn't make a move though. He didn't say anything else. Isaac had left with the rest of the crowd and I knew it was probably to tell Braden but, I was still alone. I had been made out to be a fool in front of everyone.

I wanted to say something. I didn't know what though. Then, I turned to Allison and Lydia. Lydia had a sick smirk on her face that made me want to punch her. She had enjoyed the show that was just put on. Allison looked completely pissed not at Stiles but, at me.

"Allison?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and dropped her hands.

"You were just going to abandon me? Leave all the hunting to me when you know that you're one of the best? Then you weren't even going to tell me!" she raised her voice. Never had Allison been like this.

"Allison I just decided last night! I was going to tell you!" I tried to explain but, she wasn't having it.

"Oh spare me Brynn! You weren't going to say anything! You were just going to throw it all out the window! Something you had worked for! Something your father had worked for!" she paused for a bit. "He would be ashamed of you." She said in an evil tone.

I was not sobbing uncontrollably as they all just stared at me. Scott came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm embarrassed to call all of you my friends." Was all he said to them before he lead me away from them.

"You're going to be okay, Brynn." He tried to assure me but, part of me told me he was saying what I wanted to hear and not the truth.

"Scott? Where did Jackson go?" he grew silent.

"I'm going to go to class. Text me if you need anything." And with that he was gone.

I worked my way to the girls bathroom and slid down against the wall. "Jackson, I miss you."


	26. My Way

_**Hello everyone! First off I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm getting so close to 100 and it's super exciting. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been working on a couple of other pieces so I was set a little behind. This chapter is pretty short and I feel back because you've been waiting but, this chapter is pretty important towards the end! I hope you enjoy it and much love!**_

**All I Ever Wanted  
Chapter 26: My Way**

Going back to school was probably the worst decision I could have made. People stared at me all day just waiting for me to break down. No one talked to me in my classes but Scott. During chemistry Stiles and I didn't talk. I couldn't even get myself to look at him. One time I heard him mumble, "I'm sorry." Under his breath. It didn't change my mood one bit. He had hurt me in front of the school.

When I got home I quickly ran up to my room. Of course, Paul and Lisa weren't there so I was all alone. Or so I thought. I walked into the room to find Braden sitting comfortably on my bed. He had my stress ball and was throwing it up and then catching it.

"Isaac told me." He said as he continued to play with the ball.

"Of course he did." I mumbled as I set my bag on my chair at the vanity. "It's okay though."

He stood up from the bed and glared at me. "No it is not okay, Brynn! He treated you like you were nothing! He made you cry in front of all of your peers and you're saying it's okay?" he shouted. "How is that okay?"

"How is it okay that you neglected to tell me that you were alive?" I screamed back. "How is it okay that you were the reason that I fell into a hole that I couldn't climb out of!" I stepped closer and surprisingly he stepped back.

We stared at each other for quite some time. The tension was slowly building. I had never been this mad at Braden before! We had arguments and fights but, this time I just wanted to hit him. Then, he started to laugh at me. He threw his head back and laughed just like the kids at school did. My anger built up into a rage. I lifted my hand and stuck him across the face as hard as I possibly could. It was with such force that his head involuntarily swung to the side. His hand slowly went up to his cheek as his stare turned to me. A sick grin spread across his face so I slapped him again. How dare he treat me like this after what happened today.

This time when he came to face me again his eyes had changed color. His breathing was rapid and deep. He was losing control.

He took a step back as he started to shift. It was such an unbelievable process that I couldn't even look away. Once he was fully changed I could tell with one look in the eyes, my Brady was gone. He let out a growl before lunging at me. I ducked and rolled over to the edge of my bed where I grabbed the hidden crossbow that lay beneath it. Before I could stop myself I took my aim and sent the arrow straight into his shoulder. Being his sister I would never aim to any spot that could be fatal.

Braden stumbled back swinging his arm to grab the arrow. Once he gained control over his balance he pulled it out. I kept my bow up and eyes locked on him as he slowly started to change back into himself. His blood started to cover his white V-neck while his eyes scanned for an emotion from me. I just held my ground and glared back.

He started to calm down and change back into himself. His eyes went to their normal green and his face was back to the sweet and simple Braden that I knew.

"Sorry." He huffed under his breath. "Sometimes I lose control over my emotions and then… you know."

I nodded standing up. He watched me as I set my bow on my bed. He dropped the arrow that he still held in his hands on the ground. Thanks to him I now had a blood stain to get out of the carpet.

"Looks like you haven't fully given it up yet!" he said as he pulled his shirt off. He also threw that on the ground. Dear god he hasn't changed one bit. Well, minus the whole werewolf thing.

"Obviously I couldn't leave it behind fully. It's not something easy to get out of." I whined. "Clearly." I added at the end pointing at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. Typical. Braden always had a problem with taking responsibility. Yeah, it's annoying but you gotta love him!

"Yeah, I know. Whatever! Well I'm going to head out. I'll keep an eye on Stiles. He won't hurt you like that ever again." Then he jumped out of my window.

My eyes instantly flickered into the blood that was soaking into my carpet. "Damn it, Braden."

An hour later I was still scrubbing the floor. The blood was impossible to get out! I heard my window slide open and a thud hit the floor.

"Braden! I'm already cleaning up your blood what do you want now?" I asked.

"Why was Braden bleeding?" I recognized Scott's voice. I was going to ask him why he didn't question that Braden was alive but then I remembered that he was there when Braden helped me.

"I shot him with my crossbow." I said as I faced him. He held a smirk across his face as he looked down at the blood stain.

"Looks like you got him pretty good!" he nodded at the spot.

I wiped my hands off on the already dirty towel. Pointless I know. "Yeah, he kind of lost it so I had to do something."

"Shoulder?" he questioned and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I answered as I threw the towel into the dirty laundry basket.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a bit. Obviously I wouldn't be the one to start a conversation because he was the one who came to me. He fumbled with his fingers for a little bit before he sat on my bed. He gave me a small, crooked smile and patted the empty space next to him.

I sank into the bed and pulled my legs up to sit Indian style. "Brynn?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned staring straight into my eyes. I swear he was looking right into my soul.

I hung my head low. No I wasn't okay. I was far from okay. One of the people that I love the most completely humiliated me in front of numerous people in the hall. I cried in front of everyone which was unusual for me. It was not the ideal day.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay." He said and looked a way for a moment. Then, he turned back to me. "Alright, now… tell me the truth."

I punched him in the arm and he laughed. "Everything's copasetic, Scott." He shot me a questioning glare. "I promise."

"Alright. I have to talk to you about something then." He became serious.

"Okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We need your help! There is a pack of alpha's coming. Or there already here! I don't know!" he said completely flustered. "But, we need you to help us fight!"

I stood up and walked across the room. "No." was all I said back. There was no way that I was getting back into any of this. My mom didn't want it for me and neither do I.

"You're one of the best hunters I've seen! We need everyone we can get, Brynn! You're quick, sneaky, and have one of the most accurate shots out there! We can't do this alone!" he begged.

"Scott I got out of all of this for a reason! I can't throw myself back in!" I yelled.

He stood up and walked towards me, "Please."

I could tell he was really desperate. They all must be desperate if he's asking me to come back. That also meant Derek was desperate which made me smile a bit on the inside. Derek needed help from a human. Pathetic, but funny.

"Okay…" he jumped and hugged me. I pulled him away. "But, we do it my way." I scolded and he nodded.

I had an idea. It may not be the best or most helpful idea but, it was an idea.


End file.
